


Soul Ink

by jkl_401



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Hideous amounts of fluff, M/M, Sexual Themes, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl_401/pseuds/jkl_401
Summary: Baekhyun’s favourite past time is to pretend to work whilst day dreaming about the new tattoo artist.





	Soul Ink

Generally, as a second year University student, the most excitement that comes around is watching the freshmen drink themselves into oblivion at what were now, local haunts. The excitement from being a brand new student, and discovering a city you weren’t familiar with was merely just novelty. First years had always been given a wide berth for their first few months, professors knew that there was next to no point in hoping all of them turned up to lectures on time, but still tested them hard by the end of the year. It was called weening out the weak, or at least, that’s what Baekhyun had called it. He was never a “party animal”, and only really went on benders when the stress was too heavy, so he’d sailed through his first year assessments with relative ease. That meant, though, that since his crazy friends had decided to buckle down more in their second year, that even _less_ happened to him these days.

So it was no wonder that when Baekhyun noticed the new shop open up, in the plaza below his apartment building, he thought it was the most exciting thing to happen in months! The store had been empty for a while now, and it was wonderful to see that it was being renovated and used for _something_. Over the course of about a week, he’d been able to keep an eye on the progress from his third-floor window, in the apartment building that overlooked the little plaza.

It had turned out to be a little tattoo parlour, and some of the residents weren’t too keen on the prospect of a tattoo shop; but Baekhyun liked the alternative feel, and since this area was mostly extra student accommodation for the University, the majority of people didn’t _really_ mind. Baekhyun had to laugh at the name of the place though, _Soul Ink_ , he’d have assumed it was a typing error on the sign-makers part, if it wasn't for the little rock and roll angel holding her hands together as her wings spread out, over the span of words.

For something to do _other_ than study, Baekhyun decided to check it all out. Which meant it really wasn’t long before Baekhyun found himself buying coffee almost every day, from the cute little cafe just across the way from this new and exciting place. It was handy that his best friend, Jongdae, just so happened to work there.

The reason for these constant ventures, was not because Baekhyun wanted to bestow his presence upon Jongdae, as on one particular excursion, he’d clocked something that had really caught his eye.

It _was_ actually the man who owned the tattoo parlour. He was… well Baekhyun could only describe him one way; he was _drop dead gorgeous_. In true Baekhyun fashion, he hadn’t handled it all that well, not only did his jaw drop to the floor, but he also dropped his frappe and had to, embarrassingly, ask Jongdae to make him another one after he got yelled at for being a klutz.

The Hot Tattoo Guy, as Baekhyun had fondly dubbed him almost immediately, had perfect black hair; it wasn’t army, buzz-cut short but more of a mid-length to short cut, and on this first encounter it was styled up and out of his eyes. As Baekhyun glanced upon the Tattoo Guy’s face, that was when the slackness of all limbs had set in. It was quite unreal how handsome this guy was, even if said man was sporting a somewhat serious look. Baekhyun figured it was mostly down to his heavy eyebrows, but it was definitely working for him. His cheek’s looked soft directly head-on, though as he turned away from him Baekhyun could see the sharp jaw and strong profile this man had, like he was the perfect mixture of hard and soft.

Hot Tattoo Guy didn’t look that much taller than Baekhyun, but he was pretty stocky. Muscular arms from what Baekhyun could tell, and judging from the ink decorating his forearms, his whole body may have been covered in tattoos. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice the commotion Baekhyun had caused by dropping his drink, and had entered his own shop when Jongdae had come out to yell at him.

The tattoo’s were hot though, and the thought of him being covered was a very appealing thought. If Baekhyun thought about it, it made a lot of sense for him to have more, with him being a tattoo artist and all. As he helped Jongdae clean up the mess (because Jongdae had insisted he did, even if it was technically _his_ job) Baekhyun was distracted, thinking about how he was slightly intimidated by him, as would most be, but he _loved_ that about a man. Hot Tattoo Guy gave off such a strong sense of… _manliness_ that Baekhyun couldn’t help but be attracted, albeit a little terrified.

So as a second year University student, with a hell of a lot of free time, professors who trusted you to do the work they set, lest you want to get thrown out, and apartment right next to the campus had an abundance of perks. It meant Baekhyun could pretend to be working on his essays or compositions, sipping his frappe in the sun, whilst perving at Hot Tattoo Guy.

Now, the odd thing about the tattoo parlour, was that the premises was not designed for the function. It was supposed to be an outlet shop, or cafe or something as the large windows at the front gave an enticing view inside. The waiting area and reception point were closest to the windows, but there was a clear view of his workspace at the end of the shop, where from Baekhyun’s preferred spot, he could see perfectly. The plaza was only very small, in fact, the outside space for the cafe practically touched the tattoo shop. There was a book shop to the left, whilst there was a music shop to the right. In Baekhyun’s opinion the tattoo place fit right into the plaza’s vibe.

This is how he spent the last few weeks of the semester, sitting on his favourite table, with his favourite view. If it was sunny, he’d be out on the veranda area just so he could be closer to the tattoo parlour. However, if the weather was less forgiving he’d make sure he was right next to the window.

Some could call it stalking. In fact, Jongdae often did.

“Oh, here to perv some more are you?” Came the voice from behind him, the voice of said best friend and coffee dispenser. Jongdae’s lips were quirked up in that signature cheeky smile he always wore, especially when he knew Baekhyun was up to something.

“No.” Baekhyun lied, gesturing to his laptop. “I am working.” Jongdae snorted rather unattractively as he set down Baekhyun’s first frappe of the day.

“Yeah, I can see you’ve made real progress,” He leaned over Baekhyun’s shoulder and squinted at the screen, “what with your three word essay there. You must get such good grades.” Baekhyun flushed and swatted him away with his hands, nearly bashing him in the face as he did so, though Jongdae cackled in triumph as he dodged the following swipes.

“I’ve been here five minutes, leave me be.” He pouted.

“My six year old niece can write more than three words in five minutes, Baekhyun.” Jongdae teased.

“Yes, well I needed my fuel and you took _so_ long to bring it to me.” Baekhyun complained dramatically, grinning up cheekily in Jongdae’s direction… or at least he hoped so since the sun was blinding him and couldn’t actually see a thing.

“You know,” Jongdae began, sitting opposite his friend. Baekhyun folded his arms, amused, “I’d say it was cute how obvious you are… but,” He paused and looked pointedly at the tattoo shop, “if _I’ve_ noticed how much you’re here, then _he_ certainly has.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Baekhyun dismissed, focusing hard on his laptop screen.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m your best friend, I can tell when you have a crush on someone.” Jongdae laughed, “Why don’t you go in there?”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to snort, “What have you been smoking, Jongdae?”

“I just mean, you’ve wanted a tattoo forever so go in there and see how good he is? It doesn’t hurt to have a look.” Jongdae shrugged, he picked up Baekhyun’s frappe for a sip as he leaned back slightly. Baekhyun shot him an ‘are you serious?’ look, which Jongdae either ignored, or didn’t see.

“True…” Baekhyun mused giving up his attempt to psyche his friend out with his eyes. Jongdae was right, but what if this tattoo artist wasn’t any good? What if he then went and got his tattoo done by someone else whilst he was dating him? It could be very awkward. “But… what if he’s no good? That would be awkward.” He voiced his concerns aloud in quite a twist to his usual, playful personality. 

“Yeah… that would be bad, especially if you wanna get it on with him.” Jongdae agreed popping Baekhyun’s drink back to where it was originally, “Well that’s your problem!” Then with that food for thought, he jumped up abruptly and ran inside before Baekhyun could open his mouth to retort.

It definitely gave Baekhyun something to think about, he _had_ been wanting a tattoo and vetoed so many artists already because they couldn’t do what he wanted. It couldn’t hurt to have a look, but that was only if he didn’t have a vested interest in the said artist. Baekhyun chanced a look to his left at the little shop, Hot Tattoo Guy was not in his seat, or at the reception desk. Baekhyun had noticed that if his tall, heavily pierced, colleague wasn't manning the desk then he was, it looked like it was only the two of them in the shop. 

At the moment, Baekhyun couldn’t see either of them, but it was lunch time so there was the distinct possibility that they we’re eating. It did seem odd to have an open shop with no one in it though. They really needed a receptionist or something.

It was one hour, another frappe and more teasing from Jongdae later that Baekhyun glanced upon his man. It looked as though he’d been out purchasing something, possibly for the shop? He was wearing a black shirt, as usual, but no jacket as the day was so lovely; so his heavily tattooed arms were all on show. Baekhyun had already noticed he was fairly toned, but those arms were delicious flexing under his shirt. His mouth went dry as the gorgeous artist turned his back on him to enter his shop, Baekhyun had a thing for toned back muscles in a man, and _ho-ly_ shit did this guy have glorious lines.

Not more than three minutes later, as Baekhyun was trying to rewrite the last sentence he’d written to try and make it _make sense_ , said Hot Tattoo Guy stomped out of his shop and straight over to Baekhyun. Panicking, he tried to remember what he’d done wrong to make the man’s strong eyebrows furrow in such a sexy way, before he passed right by him and into the coffee shop.

Baekhyun blinked stupidly at the door where he’d disappeared.

Approximately ten seconds later, Hot Tattoo Guy reappeared with his very, _very_ tall, heavily pierced friend, by the ear. Baekhyun was, quite frankly, amazed he’d missed the tall man enter the cafe.

“I swear Chanyeol, you need to be _in_ the shop! Not in the bloody-” Baekhyun heard him growl, in a deep and velvety smooth voice that shook Baekhyun to the core. Unfortunately, he didn’t hear the end of his sentence as he dragged his friend away.

“Wow.” He blinked as the door slammed shut.

***

Baekhyun was a music major, so having to write a load of bullshit about where certain sounds and genres came from was taxing. Not that it was boring, but he just wanted to _create music_ not write words. However, as it went, school required a certain amount of academic effort on his part… four days before his deadline with the one barely coherent paragraph he’d written a couple of days previously.

Baekhyun’s morning usually saw him dragging himself around in a sleepy daze, he wasn’t a huge morning person so it took a good half an hour for him to brush his teeth alone. He was faced with a day of library facilities today though, since he’d squandered a lot of time gazing lovingly at a man who didn’t know he existed, it put him in a painful spot academically. It was probably the prospect of not wanting to spend a whole day writing that had him dragging his feet across his apartment, but he could no longer avoid it.

Of course, he’d have spent the day down at the coffee shop “doing work”, but he _really_ did need to concentrate. This time, he’d go just to get his coffee and focus his efforts in the Library with no distractions. Though, it was a recurring fantasy of his that he’d be sitting working in the cafe and Hot Tattoo Guy would come to talk to him, asking if he could buy him a coffee and then spending the rest of the day listening to how awesome Baekhyun was, as he told him all about his work. Then of course, Hot Tattoo Guy wouldn’t be able to resist Baekhyun’s charm, and kiss him senseless in front of all the punters…

Oh dear, Baekhyun was day dreaming again, he’d be late if he didn’t leave now.

Baekhyun’s apartment wasn’t far from the University campus, so it wasn’t a huge journey to the Library; at least he could sneak a few looks into the tattoo shop as he passed by so he wouldn’t be completely without his eye candy.

It was 10am, which was unsurprising due to how long it actually took him to put his trousers on, but at least he could still beat most of the morning traffic; most first years wouldn’t even be out of bed yet. Though, Jongdae never failed to comment on his poor time keeping skills.

“You’re late today!” He greeted, as Baekhyun entered the cafe. Baekhyun rolled his eyes dramatically at his friend.

“I don’t work here, Jongdae.” Baekhyun sighed as reached the counter, placed both elbows on top of it and sunk forward to lean on them. Thankfully it seemed like only mid-morning stragglers like himself were milling about in here.

“Thank god!”

“I am going to need a hot, hot-” Baekhyun began slowly, as he was still deciding on what coffee would suit him best in his time of need, he raised his head slowly to re-check the menu he knew so well.

“Tattooist?” Jongdae suggested. Baekhyun sent him a wry smile.

“Ha. Ha. No, Americano please, make it large. Today is gonna be looooong.” He nearly wailed, Baekhyun really did hate writing essays; he’d much rather spend his time writing lyrics to the music he was composing. Or you know… staring at Hot Tattoo Guy.

“It’s not so sunny today, are you sitting inside?” Jongdae asked as he began busying himself with locating all ingredients needed for Baekhyun’s order.

“Not staying today, I’m off to the Library!” Baekhyun informed him, much to his best friends shock.

“What?! No stalking today?” Baekhyun often thought Jongdae’s major should have been Drama, since he was such a drama queen at the most inappropriate times. He took a sheepish but apprehensive look around his surroundings, thankfully none of the punters seemed to hear him.

“You make me sound so weird.” Baekhyun moaned, “So I have eye candy when I’m working, sue me. I do actually need to work _sometimes_.”

“I’m proud of you for being so responsible.” Jongdae turned to the machine, shoving the little espresso cup under the correct nozzle, before dealing with the steam and boiling water.

“Thanks, I think.” The buzz of the machine was quite loud, but Baekhyun was sure Jongdae was so used to it that he could hear over it, so he didn’t bother to raise his voice much. 

Jongdae was quite quick making every order by now, he’d got the job as a barista at the beginning of their second year; saying it was better to get _some_ work experience before the their time in University was done. That’s what he _said_ at least, but Baekhyun knew he had a little crush on the manager, Minseok, and did everything in his power to find out more about him towards the end of first year. Unfortunately for Jongdae, Minseok was married and expecting his first child very soon.

“What do you think about piercings?” Jongdae asked in a rather abrupt topic shift, concentrating on not burning himself with hot liquid. Baekhyun blinked in confusion for a moment.

“Surely you know I think they’re cool, I wouldn’t have them if I didn’t,” Baekhyun grinned wiggling one of his own pierced ear lobes with a finger, he knew he was being facetious and Jongdae offered him an equally as sarcastic smile back, “if you want one you should definitely get one. As long as Minseok is okay with it of course.” Baekhyun offered, wondering why now Jongdae had a craving for a piercing. He was always under the impression Jongdae either didn’t really like them or was just indifferent to them.

“Yeah I mean he is, he’s pretty chill about those things.” Jongdae said, now pouring all the components into one cup. Baekhyun took the moment Jongdae was preoccupied to look out the window at the Tattoo Shop, no matter how much he squinted he couldn’t really see inside from where he was.

“Go crazy then Jongdae, like me.” Baekhyun said distractedly, he wondered if Hot Tattoo Guy was tattooing someone, he’d have to check on the way out.

“Yeah, yeah, the craziest you get is getting slightly drunk at your grandmothers 80th birthday.” Jongdae grinned, handing the coffee over.

“You know me, party animal.” Baekhyun winked as he turned back to his friend, “Why the sudden interest in getting a hole through a body part?” He voiced his wonderment aloud, not able to stand it anymore.

“No reason, just been thinking about it.” 

“Fair enough.” Baekhyun shrugged, Jongdae liked to voice random thoughts aloud to him, and over the years Baekhyun had just accepted it as one of his quirks. “Later, Jongdae.” And with one final wave he left. Baekhyun glanced at the Tattoo Shop very quickly again as he passed, but unfortunately Hot Tattoo Guy was nowhere to be seen.

***

Baekhyun made it to the Library before 10:30, which meant all of the good seats were already taken, but the place was still relatively quiet which meant he could definitely find an empty corner. Laptop already in tow, and books surrounding him on music history, he could really focus all his energy into getting this essay done, today!

Sadly, the Americano didn’t last as long as he’d hoped but he had managed to get a good 4000 words roughed out after three hours. Stretching his back out, like a cat, Baekhyun decided he may be better having some food and maybe finishing off back at home. It was a short essay, so he really only needed 1000 more words before it was considered acceptable, and he definitely had many ideas he wanted to discuss.

“Oh! I thought it was you, Baekhyun!” Someone said as he was collecting his things. He looked up to find Lu Han from his course, who was sporting a rather large cling film bandage on his upper arm.

“Hey Lu Han, what’s… happened to your arm?” Baekhyun asked raising an eyebrow.

“I got a tattoo!” He said brightly, as if he wasn’t in any pain, “Just this morning actually, from that new tattoo shop that opened a few weeks ago. You must know the one, it’s right by your apartment.” Lu Han heaved his book bag onto the table.

“Oh?” This was it, Baekhyun’s chance to see the Hot Tattoo Guy’s work before he committed to anything, “Can I see it or is it a bit…” He gestured vaguely to his own arm making a grim face as he did so, but luckily enough Lu Han seemed to cotton on quickly.

“Oh yeah I’m sure I can show you, forgive the slickness.” He peeled away the alarming shade of lime-green bandage tape, and pulled up the cling film just enough so Baekhyun could see the work.

Well. _Well_.

He was blown away. Baekhyun blinked a few times before his thoughts began to make any sense.

Hot Tattoo Guy was a fucking genius. Lu Han’s Samurai did not look like all the other tattoos he’d seen. There were elements of softness and lightness to it as though he’d painted it on with a brush and not with a tattoo machine. In Baekhyun’s experience, most tattoo’s he’d seen would have the image with a block of one-thickness line around the whole thing, making it look harsh and unappealing (to him of course, he wasn’t shitting on all traditional tattoos). This though… this was something else, it was _art_ , it was just breathtaking. It was exactly the type of style Baekhyun had been looking for, and now here it was, _right_ under his nose.

“Wow.” He breathed, as he took the image in.

“I know right? Kyungsoo is just amazing!” Lu Han enthused, and Baekhyun halted for a moment.

So his name was Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo? He’s the guy who owns the place?” He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, he’d seen enough of Lu Han’s tattoo to please him so he stood up straight. Lu Han grinned as he covered his arm back up with the cling film.

“Yeah it’s just him doing the tattooing, and Chanyeol does the piercing, I think.” He explained, which sat right in Baekhyun’s head. Not more than a few days ago did he hear the name ‘Chanyeol’ from the horses mouth.

So this was Kyungsoo. Hot Tattoo Guy was named Kyungsoo.

Just. Glorious.

“I’ve been looking for a good tattoo artist myself, you know to start me off…” Baekhyun continued now making conversation. Baekhyun may have had a little crush on him in first year, but it was squashed immediately when he found Lu Han and some girl in a compromising position at a house party. It didn’t stop him from being a pleasant guy, Lu Han was always first to volunteer himself as Baekhyun’s partner if he needed it.

“Oh I highly recommend him, he was brilliant.” 

“Yeah, I may have to go and pay him a visit.” 

“Definitely! I don't know about you, but I love the fact we have this little alternative quarter. It makes me feel at home.” Lu Han was such a sweetheart, which is probably another reason why Baekhyun liked him so much, he made a promise to himself to invite Lu Han out with him and Jongdae more often.

“So, have you come to finish the essay?” Baekhyun asked, as he slid his laptop back into his messenger bag. Lu Han sighed dramatically and pouted, Baekhyun chuckled.

“Yeah, that's the _real_ pain here. Never mind the tattoo!”

***

Later that evening as Baekhyun had finished up his essay, to the best of his ability for the time being, he decided to do a little snooping on the internet. Now he knew Hot Tattoo Guy’s name he could search the shop and him on Facebook… just for research purposes.

Typing in _Soul Ink_ and _Kyungsoo_ into the search bar on Facebook, a couple of results popped up. However, since he was now so familiar with the shop’s logo, Baekhyun knew exactly what he was looking for.

Spotting the little rock and roll angel he’d become very accustomed to, it brought up _Soul Ink’s_ official Facebook page. The first thing Baekhyun was hit with, was the sheer amount of artwork that was on there. He was immediately met with Lu Han’s tattoo, which meant he was definitely in the right place, but it looked even better under the light of the tattoo studio, red and irritated, but gorgeous. There were pictures of the traditional-looking tattoos, with the thick line that Baekhyun wasn’t so keen on, but they were so well done and vibrant that he almost changed his mind about the sort of style he wanted. As he scrolled, he was more impressed, Kyungsoo was so unbelievably talented it almost made him want to cry. He could do watercolour tattoos, gorgeous black and grey portraits, what looked like dot-work and such clean lines it made his mouth water.

Not only was Kyungsoo so hot it hurt, he was also so fucking talented. If Baekhyun was a tattoo artist, he’d probably hate him, because Kyungsoo was literally putting them all to shame.

Okay, so he may be a teeny bit biased, but his work really did speak for itself.

Baekhyun scrolled and scrolled, passing odd pictures of people with piercings, which he figured was to promote Chanyeol, and reading the comments on all of the phenomenal work Kyungsoo had done.

One particular image caught his eye, not just because it was extremely well done, but because of the comments. One girl had been gushing about Kyungsoo’s work and someone named ‘Do Kyungsoo’ had replied. Baekhyun’s heart started beating a mile a minute, he could stalk Kyungsoo at home too.

Which he shouldn’t.

But he was totally going to.

Clicking on the link to his profile, Baekhyun nearly gasped aloud at the image he was presented with. It was a black and white, full frontal picture of Kyungsoo looking off to the right, leaning back against a graffitied wall with his arms on show. He was wearing a sort of baggy tank top, which had his whole set of guns and tattoos on display for all sorts of drooling.

If Baekhyun squinted, he could swear that tank top was showing off a little bit of nipple too.

Either way, the image was mouthwatering and it took approximately ten minutes before Baekhyun realised he’d literally been staring at it shamelessly. Thank the heavens he didn’t have a roommate.

It wasn’t until Jongdae called him that he decided to stop ogling at Kyungsoo’s profile pictures.

***

It was the day before his deadline and Baekhyun thought he really deserved a treat considering all the hard work he’d been putting into this essay. He’d been working solidly on it for the last couple of days, locked away in the library or his apartment. Truthfully, he didn’t have a lot more to do, maybe an odd reference here and there, but his work was pretty much complete.

He just wanted another reason to sit in a coffee shop all day and stare at Kyungsoo, it had been too long already.

It was warm outside, so once again he opted for his favourite seat, the one furthest away from the cafe and closer to the tattoo parlour.

Baekhyun was clicking a beat onto his keyboard, not really paying much attention to his completed essay, though to anyone watching from afar it _would_ look like he was working. He glanced up for the fifth time in a two minute time frame because Kyungsoo was on the reception desk today. The poor boy looked bored out of his skull, and Baekhyun vaguely wondered why he wasn’t super busy with bookings, because he was _so damn talented._

Kyungsoo was leaned over the desk, giving Baekhyun a wonderful view of his arms, back, and well all of the ‘down-stairs’ areas. Kyungsoo had an affinity for all things loose on his bottom half, and Baekhyun guessed it was a comfort thing. He knew if he was sitting around, hunched over someone for hours, he’d want to wear something comfortable too. The bagginess of Kyungsoo’s trousers didn’t hinder the brilliant view of the boys backside though, it was just as delicious as the rest of him, and oops! Baekhyun was staring again.

Shaking his head a little, he refocused on his computer screen. He couldn't see it though, the sun was shining directly on it from this angle and all efforts to block it had failed miserably. Sighing, he shut the laptop, there was no longer any point in pretending he was working, it had been two hours already.

Instead, he propped his feet up on the chair opposite and dug out his phone. Maybe he’d look for some images he wanted to have as a tattoo… or maybe he’d just play words with friends, with Jongin. He always beat Jongin at scrabble.

Not possessing the ability to control himself, Baekhyun chanced another look up at the tattoo shop, only this time Kyungsoo was looking right at him. No illusions, no tricks, the other man had his eyes on him and Baekhyun’s insides started to buzz frantically.

Once their eyes met, it seemed like Kyungsoo had been electrocuted, ever so slightly. However, instead of doing what Baekhyun usually did when he was caught staring (which was to jump about ten foot and find something else to concentrate on), Kyungsoo simply smiled and waved, as if he’d been looking out of the window and just happened to see someone he knew.

Maybe Jongdae was right, maybe he _had_ noticed Baekhyun in the cafe every day. Oh dear god.

Baekhyun blinked a couple of times, again, and looked behind him, because surely Kyungsoo _wasn’t_ waving at him. Low and behold, when he turned back Kyungsoo looked like he was chuckling to himself, he shook his head and resumed playing on his phone. Baekhyun was pretty floored by a number of things, not only at Kyungsoo’s complete composure, but the smile he had was a far cry from the way he looked. He was usually sporting a serious look, supported by his super serious eyebrows; but when he smiled, his mouth formed a heart shape and his whole face looked softer.

Hard and soft, he was clearly the master of that.

Baekhyun, being himself and awkward, refocused on kicking Jongin’s behind with a 60 point word hoping he wasn’t blushing, though he could feel the heat creeping to the surface of his skin. His heart was racing from just one, barely-there, interaction from Kyungsoo.

***

Baekhyun’s lecture was quite early in the morning, but he only had the one so he could hand in his assignment, then the rest of the day was his to do with as he pleased. He just so happened to want another coffee. After the hand-in he dragged himself sleepily across the campus, back to the plaza; with heavy feet he trudged into the cafe to be met with Jongdae’s amused face.

“You’re working an awful lot,” Baekhyun observed, realising in his fuzzy brain that _every_ time he’d been in this cafe for the last few days, Jongdae had been here. He slumped onto the counter in front of his friend, who just clicked his tongue at him.

“It’s called a job, you might want to try it.” Jongdae fired back, raising his eyebrows.

“The usual,” Baekhyun said, smiling lazily.

“You may die with the amount of coffee you’re having.” Jongdae quipped, but began gathering the ingredients together for Baekhyun’s usual too-sweet frappe.

“Says you, _supplying it_.”

“It’s my job, so professionally I have to. As your friend, I’d advise against it. Don’t you think you’re being a bit of a cliche?” He asked, Baekhyun just raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, urging him to elaborate, “Like boy sees boy, boy stalks boy in convenient caffeine supply store, boy get freaked out by scary caffeinated stalker. You know, it’s a classic.”

“Well I doubt a frappe has a lot of coffee in it. So I’ll be fine. Also, shut up I am _not_ a cliche-” Baekhyun began, but unfortunately the rest of his sentence was drowned out by a very loud voice.

“Hey Jongdae,” Baekhyun turned to see who on _Earth_ it was interrupting his conversation, to be met with Pierced Chanyeol from the tattoo shop. Baekhyun snapped his gaze back to a sheepish-looking Jongdae, accusing him with his eyes, of deep betrayal. 

Jongdae _knew_ Chanyeol? And hadn’t bothered to get Baekhyun acquainted with Kyungsoo?

Some friend. Needless to say, Baekhyun’s fatigue had disappeared.

“Hey Chanyeol.” Jongdae greeted back, ignoring Baekhyun’s hard stare. However, his anger was diminished slightly by the fact that Jongdae was sporting a new shiny stud in his ear, and was blushing extremely hard. 

“Jongdae…” Baekhyun said slowly, “did you get a piercing?” He craned his head round so he could see his right ear, though Jongdae didn’t seem to want to play ball and turned resolutely towards the door and the giant of a man coming towards him.

“As a matter of fact I did. Thanks for noticing.” Jongdae sniffed.

“I’m just here to check on him,” Chanyeol interjected brightly. Baekhyun regarded him with an interested look, surely he could let Jongdae look after his own piercing without having to check up on him. 

“When?” Baekhyun pressed refocusing his stare back on to his best friend to continue the interrogation.

“Yesterday.” Jongdae, answered quickly as though if he stopped paying attention to the one hundred mega watt smile Chanyeol was offering, he’d walk right out of the shop again.

“Hmmm… interesting.” Baekhyun said quietly, earning a very quick, but alarmed look from Jongdae.

“How’s it healing?” Chanyeol asked brightly, he sure was the friendly type. So friendly it seemed to reduce the usually sharp-tongued Jongdae to a blithering mess. 

“It seems to be fine, just a little sore.” Chanyeol reached over and gently turned Jongdae’s face to the left, so he could see his ear properly. The moment he touched his friend, Jongdae’s cheeks lit up so brightly Baekhyun almost had to shield his eyes from the glare.

“Well just keep taking care of it like I told you and see me in a couple of weeks.” Chanyeol informed him, offering a grin that showed all of his pearly white teeth.

“I will, it’s not like you're far.” Jongdae said lamely and Baekhyun raised his eyebrows.

“See ya, Jongdae!” Chanyeol waved cheerily and slipped out of the shop. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol for a second before he turned to gauge his friends reaction. Jongdae had watched the tall man until he’d disappeared back into the tattoo parlour. Baekhyun raised his eyebrows more pointedly, sporting a look between amusement and intrigue though still with a hint of irritation, when Jongdae finally made eye contact with him again.

“Oh, don’t give me that look.” He dismissed quickly, trying to soothe his hot face with cold hands.

“The look of surprise, or the look of betrayal?”

“Betrayal?” Jongdae asked, confused.

“You _know_ Chanyeol! He _works_ with Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun started a little too hotly. His mouth usually worked before his brain did, so it took a couple of seconds before he’d regretted those words. The damage was already done and Jongdae was speaking before Baekhyun could come up with a plausible excuse for knowing the Hot Tattoo Guy’s name.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Uh oh, “You _know_ Kyungsoo’s name?” Jongdae sounded slightly accusing, but mostly surprised. 

“ _You_ know Kyungsoo’s name!” Baekhyun shot back, Jongdae levelled an ‘are you serious’ glare at him. “For real Jongdae, you knew his name and you let me call him ‘Hot Tattoo Guy’ for like a month!” Scandalous, now that Baekhyun really thought about it.

“Yeah okay,” Jongdae snorted a little, “It was kind of funny though.”

“Yeah, barrel of laughs.” Baekhyun said sarcastically. “Traitor.”

“How did you find out his name anyway? And I _know_ you didn’t go in there and talk to him.”

“If you must know, I have connections.” Jongdae already looked unconvinced, “…Slash… I know someone who had a tattoo done by him recently.” Baekhyun added honestly.

“Oh yeah? So I take it you’ve seen his work?” 

“Yes, and yes.”

“And?” Jongdae urged leaning right into Baekhyun’s personal space, trying to freak him out. However, Baekhyun didn’t flinch backwards, he was used to Jongdae by now.

“He’s… phenomenal.” He breathed.

“I knew it! So, are you going in there? Wait until my shift is over and I’ll come with you.” Jongdae jumped back up excitedly, Baekhyun was flattered by his friends enthusiasm but he was certainly _not_ ready to face Kyungsoo right now.

“Whoa, whoa hold your horses!” 

“What are you _waiting for_?” Jongdae whined impatiently. He flung himself back down onto his elbows in front of Baekhyun, as though he’d just burst his favourite balloon.

“Well for one, I’m not going to act like the keen fangirl you’re channelling,” Jongdae looked sheepish, “I can’t go in with _no_ images for him to look at…” Baekhyun explained, looking longingly at the Tattoo Shop window. It wasn’t just that though, Baekhyun had built up Kyungsoo in his head into some fantasy that couldn’t possibly be true. How could it? Baekhyun didn’t _know_ Kyungsoo, he was projecting his own ideals onto a gorgeous man, the man in his dreams didn’t exist, and he _wasn’t_ Kyungsoo.

“And? There’s a secret third reason too. I can feel it.” Jongdae said rather gently, so soft that Baekhyun felt a little startled by the tone. Jongdae was kind, though, for all of his cheekiness and silliness, Baekhyun could always express himself to Jongdae better than anyone.

Baekhyun heaved a sigh, no point in telling his best friend any lies, “And… I’m slightly terrified of actually talking to him. There, I said it.” 

“You’re adorable.” Jongdae cooed and pinched one of his cheeks far too hard, Baekhyun had to swat him away with some force.

“Aye, aye no flirting on office hours- oh its just you Baekhyun.” Minseok had entered the room without either of them noticing, carrying what looked like a large box of papers. He slammed it down onto the counter, jolting Baekhyun a little.

“Why did you sound so disappointed to see me?” Baekhyun pouted, recovering from his shock quite quickly. Minseok offered him a genuine smile.

“I’m not,” Minseok said brightly, “I just thought that tall guy from across the way was in here again.” Oh, so that’s how it was. Baekhyun shot Jongdae another knowing look, smug smile starting to appear on his face.

“Oh? He comes in a lot does he?” He asked obnoxiously, Jongdae glowered at him without malice.

“Yeah, you’d notice if you weren’t too busy staring at the other one.” Minseok said offhandedly, now flipping through the papers in the box, it looked like he was double checking that he had everything. Baekhyun’s smile slid right off his face. He didn’t want to meet Jongdae’s triumphant grin, which he could see materialising in his peripheral vision.

“Ahaha! Oh you _asked_ for that.” Jongdae clapped gleefully.

“Shut up, Jongdae.” Baekhyun mumbled.

“You two need to grow some backbones, and ask these guys out.” Minseok said seriously, heaving the heavy box back into his arms. He made his way out from around the counter and Baekhyun stepped back to give him some room to pass.“I’m working up to it. Baekhyun’s going to have a harder time.” Jongdae replied, still sporting the smug grin Baekhyun should have been wearing. He had the horrible urge to slap it right off his face.

“Thanks, Jongdae.”

“Why?” Minseok stopped right beside an empty table, he sat back to lean on it so that the weight of the box wasn’t too much for him, “You’re a good looking guy, go in and ask him out. You’ll be fine.”

“The vote of confidence is really appreciated, but I can’t just _go in there._ ”

“Baekhyun wants a tattoo, and he _loves_ Kyungsoo’s stuff.” Jongdae supplied, rather unhelpfully. So help him Baekhyun was about three seconds away from starting a coffee shop brawl.

“Well then, problem solved!” Minseok said happily, hopping up again.

“Yes, _thanks Jongdae._ ” Baekhyun said through gritted teeth, Jongdae just winked and grinned cheekily at him.

“Well don’t let him get snapped up,” Minseok said over his shoulder, as he made to walk out of the front door, “you’ve got to grab life by the horns!” Baekhyun waited until he was definitely out of earshot before he rounded on Jongdae.

“You need to stop being a dick.” He smacked his friend in the arm playfully, he was satisfied enough with Jongdae’s over exaggerated “ouch!” to not hit him again.

“Oh get over it.” Jongdae laughed.

“I do love Minseok’s motivational speeches, though.” Baekhyun concluded.

“He does not sound like a 26 year old…” Jongdae agreed fondly, “He is right though, you need to get yourself in there and at least get a consultation for your tattoo.”

“Yeah, yeah I will.” Baekhyun leaned his elbows on the counter again, biting at his nails nervously.

“It’s not that scary,” Jongdae said softly, Baekhyun offered him an incredulous look. “Well I don't think it will be, shall I come over tonight? It is a celebration of your essay freedom for this semester after all.”

“Yeah, go on then. Bring snacks.” Baekhyun agreed easily, righting himself to the upright position once again. He’d have to leave Jongdae in peace fairly soon, the lunch-time rush for extra caffeine would be starting and the poor boy would be rushed off his feet.

“If I didn’t bring you food, you’d have starved years ago.” 

“I know… right, well I’ll see you later.”

“Later.” Baekhyun waved at his friend over his shoulder.

Baekhyun made his was outside, though at the moment he really didn’t feeling like stalking after finding out that’s the name he was making for himself these days. Even _Minseok_ , whom he hardly ever saw, was commenting on his gawping. It was kind of embarrassing to say the least. So, instead of spying on Kyungsoo, he was going to do something far more productive.

The music shop was only next door to Soul Ink, but Baekhyun hadn’t visited for such a long time. He walked in, sipping his frappe knowing full well as long as he didn’t touch anything he’d not be gutted like a fish by the owner.

Baekhyun always gravitated towards the grand piano that was stood at the end of the room. He lived for the piano music his grandfather would teach him when he visited in the summer. It was bittersweet now, since his grandfather had passed, but his grandmother would often tell him how much she loved Baekhyun’s playing. So whenever he visited, he would play for hours.

“Hi Baekhyun! Long time, no see!”

“Yixing! I’m sorry I haven’t been in as much, Uni has had me run ragged with all the essays I have to write!”

“Well its good to see you back in here, I’ve missed your lovely piano playing.” Yixing smiled warmly, “However… if you get one drop of that drink on my instruments I’ll garrotte you with guitar string.”

Baekhyun eye’s widened at the unexpected threat, “Noted!”

Baekhyun chatted with Yixing for as long as he could, before a couple of other (clearly freshmen) students came in and demanded his full attention. Baekhyun, carefully, placed his drink down on the floor where no one could kick it over and began playing Yixing’s piano. Only softly, so the new customers would have some background music to enjoy.

Once Yixing was done showing the girls a very pink set of guitars he had, especially for little ones, he gravitated back to where Baekhyun was. “I should hire you as a professional piano player, gain me more business.”

“Sign me up, I’d play all day.” Baekhyun said very seriously, he was becoming more and more aware that his financial situation was pretty much in dire need of rescuing so any job, or potential job would be a huge help to him.

“Well, actually there may be a job opportunity arising at some point. I don’t know if it will go ahead but a sort of sit-down, black tie event may be on the cards. I’d love for someone to play piano there, you game if it goes through?” 

“Hell yeah, count me in. Supply me with juice all night and I’m yours.” Yixing just laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

***

Baekhyun decided to go shopping for snacks after he’d had his fill of the piano, since Jongdae would probably complain about his lack of food at least if he had _something_ he’d complain a lot less. As Baekhyun entered the closest Seven Eleven to the plaza, since he wasn't a huge fan of walking _all_ the way to the Lotte Mart, then the snacks from the local would do. He’d stock up on banana milk, Jongdae went crazy for the stuff.

He loaded up on all he’d probably need, like crisps, banana milk and cola, all sorts of chocolate and bread too, definitely enough to satisfy the two of them. Just as he was gearing up to pay, he turned the corner out of the aisle facing the door when a familiar, gorgeous face that rendered him completely useless.

Kyungsoo was dressed in a plain white t-shirt today, which was even more delicious than the black ones he usually wore. Baekhyun looked away resolutely before Kyungsoo could see him, feigning interest in the display of first aid products next to him. Sadly, Baekhyun couldn’t control his breathing or in fact the cold sweats he seemed to be getting at the moment.

He took a apprehensive glance up, Kyungsoo wasn’t anywhere in his immediate sight. He let out a relieved breath, what was wrong with him? He only _saw_ a guy he liked, it wasn't like he’d ever talked to him.

Cursing himself, he finally made it to the till to pay for his snacks.

“That’s 20, 000 won please,” The cashier said as he finished ringing the items up and putting them in a black plastic bag. Baekhyun fished out his wallet, damn he only had 15, 000 in cash.

“Can I pay on card?” He asked.

“Sorry, the machine isn’t working.”

“Ah, I only have 15…”

“Here,” A deep, velvety voice said from behind him. Baekhyun tensed, he’d never forget that voice even if he’d only heard it for a second. Sure enough, smiling politely at him and the cashier with his wallet open, was Kyungsoo. In the flesh. Not just what Baekhyun had ogled on the internet. “I have 5000, saves you having to come back.” He smiled straight at Baekhyun, who literally gaped at him as though he were some sort of idiot goldfish.

“Thank you,” He finally managed to say, offering a small smile of his own. His emotions were doing all sorts of things, his brain told him to _be polite he’s helping you,_ which then spurred his mouth into gear; all the while his heart and stomach were doing summersaults and being of no help whatsoever.

“No problem,” 

Baekhyun handed the money to the cashier, who looked relatively bored and more like he just wanted Baekhyun to leave. Once he’d put the money in the till, Baekhyun offered another smile over his shoulder at Kyungsoo.

However, he wanted to leave quickly before he made a total fool of himself. High tailing it out of the shop without another glance, he hoped he didn’t seem rude but Kyungsoo had smiled back at him. If he wasn’t careful he may have dropped everything he was holding if he struck up another conversation with him.

He made it home in record time, heart thumping loudly in his chest and it wasn't from practically sprinting back up to his apartment. He stashed his goods away in the proper places, so that if Jongdae snooped around his kitchen whilst he wasn't looking, it would look like there was just a decent amount of nourishment around… even if it was all junk food.

Baekhyun’s brain could not stop replaying Kyungsoo’s manly voice, and how amazing it sounded up close; even just remembering it had the hairs on the back of Baekhyun’s neck stand to attention. Not to mention all he could now see in his minds eye was that lovely heart-shaped smile he had, and oh fuck Baekhyun had definitely ran away from him and fucked himself.

There was no way he was telling Jongdae about it. 

***

“So the crush you have on Chanyeol is extremely obvious.” Baekhyun commented later, once Jongdae had arrived with enough jjajangmyeon to last Baekhyun for the rest of the year, he knew he would bring some sort of decent food. They’d sat down in Baekhyun’s tiny living room, huddled onto one of his sofas watching Running Man as they ate.

“As obvious as yours is on Kyungsoo?” Jongdae replied without missing a beat.

“I daresay, more so.” Baekhyun grinned and Jongdae snorted into his bowl before he could reply.

“Yeah well at least I’ve _spoken_ to Chanyeol.”

“Alright, alright I’m not arguing with you.” Baekhyun waved his chopsticks at his face, turning a little red at the memory from the Seven Eleven earlier, “I get it, its hard to tell someone you think they’re hot. I just can’t believe you didn’t tell _me_ immediately.”

“I didn’t really know myself until he kept coming in for coffee.” Jongdae shrugged before taking another bite, “Then I thought ‘hm you’re cute’ I dig the big ears, they’re great for piercing I guess.” He finished after swallowing the mouthful down, Baekhyun nearly choked on his noodles. Jongdae pat him hard on the back so he wouldn't choke completely.

“Oh he does have massive ears… like Yoda!”

“Oh god, I won't be able to unsee that now, thanks.” Jongdae groaned, now stabbing his own noodles a little violently.

“You’re welcome.”

“Remind me again what sort of tattoo you want Kyungsoo to do for you,” Jongdae continued the conversation, moving swiftly away from Chanyeol and right onto Baekhyun’s next problem. After all, Baekhyun had told him he wanted a tattoo, but he hadn’t really explained what sort of thing he was looking for.

A tribute piece, to his late grandfather. That’s what he wanted, something to represent the man that had lead Baekhyun to this very moment. If he hadn’t have been so passionate about the piano, Baekhyun may have dropped it, like he did with a lot of other things. It made him a little sad that he didn’t carry on with the Hapkido training, but music was better, it was a better expression of thought and emotions and it spoke to him. That’s what was most important to him, that he honour the man who gave him his passion. 

“I see,” Jongdae said slowly, once Baekhyun had finished spilling his thoughts to him on the matter, “I’ve seen some great piano pieces… you know like the ones that are all dynamic and the keys float around?” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Here, I’ll find it.” Jongdae stuck his chopsticks into his food for safe-keeping and picked up his phone, looking for the sort of image he’d imagined. 

They searched for “Piano Tattoos” for a little while, Jongdae became excited by the ones that looked like his skin had been ripped away to reveal the piano keys, but that wasn’t what Baekhyun was looking for.

“Oh wait, this is a cool idea,” Jongdae said, ceasing his scrolling to enlarge the picture. It was of piano keys, but inside a double helix, as though the music and love for piano would be etched the DNA running through him.

“That is… so cool.” Baekhyun agreed, to Jongdae’s delight.

“You could totally have something like that!”

***

Since deciding on an image, the sort of thing he wanted sliced into his skin forever, Jongdae had encouraged Baekhyun to _“visit the damn tattoo shop now before you wuss out”_ each time he saw him. So here he was, standing awkwardly outside the tattoo shop, trying to find the courage to _go in._

Now was the time …. and he’d already been standing outside for far too long. Sadly, for him, Kyungsoo was on the reception desk which seemed to mean that he wasn’t busy and Chanyeol was. It was sad because it meant that as Baekhyun had been loitering outside, Kyungsoo had clearly seen him and now probably thought he was crazy.

He took a deep breath and _finally_ opened the door to the shop. It smelled strongly of ink and sanitiser, but Baekhyun had never been into a tattoo shop before, so he wasn’t really sure what to expect. Now, though, he was faced with Kyungsoo himself. Who, up close and personal was far more attractive than his Facebook photos could even dare to imagine.

“Hi," Baekhyun started, lamely in his opinion. He was so nervous, and couldn't help but stare at all Kyungsoo was offering, it was much worse than the Seven Eleven as he now had to face him properly. Close up his jaw was so strong, eyebrows so heavy and stare so intense and that was even without looking at all of his tattoos, he was drinking in everything he’d missed in the shop, it was almost as though he was blind and now he could see straight.

Those tattoos were something else, as well. Not all of them were super vibrant, but it was almost like Kyungsoo’s life story right there on his skin, for Baekhyun to read. There was something incredibly beautiful about each one.

Scary from afar, though that’s probably what most people thought.

"Hi, I'm Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo replied, in that sinful, velvety smooth voice. If it were possible, it sounded even better within the acoustics of the tattoo shop, and oh dear! Baekhyun was so busy daydreaming about making that voice into a ringtone, he hadn't realised that the awkward silence had gone on for a beat too long. “And I have met you before.”

"Erm yeah, Baekhyun, hi yeah..." Baekhyun stuttered pointing at himself, mentally facepalming, though it seemed to soften Kyungsoo's hard lines. Baekhyun nearly faltered as the heavily tattooed man in front of him smirked a little. Just the little tilt to the corner of his mouth had Baekhyun's knees shaking. 

"My guess is that you didn't come here just to say hi," Kyungsoo said and Baekhyun let out a really abrupt and unattractive laugh.  _Kill me now, oh mighty God,_ he thought desperately.

Blushing furiously he ploughed on, “Y-yeah I would quite like a tattoo.” He could feel his heart thrashing against his ribcage, as though it wished to be set free and given to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun cringed internally at the corny thought, but it didn’t do much to slow it down.

"Awesome, what kind of thing are you looking for?” Kyungsoo asked as he leaned forward to rest on his forearms. His biceps flexed underneath his shirt, which had Baekhyun’s mouth going dry.

Baekhyun desperately wanted to answer 'you, please' but thought the better of it.

"I was looking to get a bit of a tribute piece for my grandfather.” He started quickly out of sheer nerves, “He was really into music and it influenced me a heck of a lot so it'd be nice to get that sort of thing, I wouldn’t be where I am without him…” Baekhyun stopped himself short of gushing, he loved his grandfather but he didn’t want to get to some really emotional places in his first conversation with Kyungsoo. It took a moment for Kyungsoo to reply, as it looked like Baekhyun had hit him with a lot of information all at once.

"That sounds really cool," Baekhyun was a little surprised by that, he was half expecting Kyungsoo to scoff or call him lame. Kyungsoo’s face wasn’t giving anything away, so Baekhyun couldn’t tell if he was just saying that to be nice, "you look like you don't believe me."

"Oh no! I do, I mean I was just... you don't think it's lame?” He asked, biting down on his bottom lip. It was a habit of his, he was too trusting sometimes and practically told perfect strangers his life story before they’d even told each other their names. Sometimes it really helped kick off a great friendship, but most of the time the other person couldn’t handle all of Baekhyun’s energy.

"Not at all! It's actually so refreshing to talk to someone who wants a meaningful tattoo, instead of a 'oh I like that, tattoo it on me' kind of person. I prefer thoughtful to shallow any day.” Kyungsoo replied, sounding genuinely happy that Baekhyun had some substance to him. It warmed Baekhyun’s pounding heart.

"Well, thank you." Baekhyun smiled shyly.

"So! Do you have any pictures or preferences on what you'd like?"

"Yeah, I do have some things if you wanna see?” 

"Absolutely, the more visuals you can give me the better.” Baekhyun dug out his phone from his back pocket and found the images he and Jongdae had saved the week before. 

“Yeah so I was kind of thinking having a piano feature heavily into it, because that’s what I’ve played for most of my life… It’s the first thing he taught me.” Baekhyun made the mistake of looking at Kyungsoo’s face as he spoke and he nearly choked on his words. He was paying real attention to every word he was saying. Taking another breath, he ploughed on, “Erm, so I wanted piano keys, and maybe have them weaved into a double helix shape, for the DNA.”

“That sounds cool,” Kyungsoo commented, stalling Baekhyun’s flow of speech once again.

“I mean, I’ve seen the sides have all sorts of stuff but I don’t want it to be plain I want it to sort of burst… if that makes sense?”

“Absolutely, you don't want a double helix just to sit there looking boring.” Kyungsoo nodded.

“Exactly,” Baekhyun agreed, Kyungsoo looked at the image for a couple of minutes. His heavy brow was furrowed a little in concentration and Baekhyun felt like melting to the floor. He took more deep breaths to try and calm his heart down, and it seemed to be working whilst Kyungsoo wasn’t looking at him, but once eye-contact was reestablished that was it, his heart tried to make a run for it each time.

“What if…” Kyungsoo said slowly, looking back up, right into Baekhyun’s eyes, _fuck_ , “I made the structure out of sheet music… you know the lines that you write the music on? What are they called?” He clicked his fingers a couple of times by his ear.

“The staves,” Baekhyun supplied quite unsure how he was able to make the connection as just being in Kyungsoo’s presence was short-circuiting his brain. 

“That’s the one! We could have the staves make up the structure, throw some music notes and things on there, make it really come alive.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were alight.

“That… sounds amazing,” Baekhyun breathed, not really believing this was all happening so fast. He was mesmerised by Kyungsoo, by his look and his _own_ passion for his work.

“So where are you thinking of having it?” Kyungsoo asked and Baekhyun nearly missed the question.

“Just on my forearm? I wanna be able to see it.”

“Awesome. Let me draw something up for you. I mean, as you can see I’m not exactly busy.” Kyungsoo took a glance around his empty shop for emphasis, “So I mean, you can go off and do your own thing for an hour and come back? Or… I guess you could wait here.”

Baekhyun gulped a little, Kyungsoo was waiting for an answer off him and his brain was still having a hard time doing anything normal. Should he wait? Should he go? What the heck would he say if he stayed? He could use all of his conversation material before the actual tattoo went underway… _and then what would he talk about?_

As Baekhyun was having a mini inner-breakdown, Kyungsoo seemed to be waiting patiently with soft amusement. It felt like all Baekhyun’s muscles had tensed up in anticipation.

“I-I er-” Baekhyun began, for _something_ to say, “I can go get coffee… do you want one?” Jongdae may be a dick sometimes, but he could help at this very moment.

“That’s really nice of you, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo grinned, it took all of Baekhyun’s willpower not to squeak as his name rolled off his tongue, “I could go for something cold, it’s really warm today.”

“Sure,” His muscles seemed to all relax at once, “I usually get a caramel frappe if you want one?”

“Sounds perfect, I’ll be in here when you get back so just come in and make yourself comfortable.”

***

“What’s happening Baek?” Jongdae greeted cheerfully as Baekhyun entered, though his face fell as soon as he saw that Baekhyun literally had no colour left in his cheeks. “Whoa what happened?”

Baekhyun shook as he reached the counter, unfortunately he couldn’t speak freely as Jongdae was dealing with a customer, a young girl who looked like another freshman but also very tired. Jongdae threw him a worried look when Baekhyun just shook his head. Once he’d finished the order and sent the girl on her way he was right by Baekhyun’s side.

“Why do you look like someone’s died?”

“I’m sorry, I need two caramel frappes…”

“Two?”

“Yes, one for me… and one for Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo? Tell me what is going on.” Jongdae demanded.

“I went to see him, for the tattoo consultation and well he's drawing it now and I think I’m getting a tattoo today and oh my god I am so not ready for this.” Baekhyun wailed into his hands.

“Okay, calm down. I’ll make the drinks, you just… well like I said try and calm down.” Jongdae busied himself once more, making the drinks in record time for Baekhyun.

“What was I even thinking?”

“Well at least you’re getting to know him… I’m sure you don't have to get it today if you really don't want to.” Jongdae eyed him wearily. It was good of him to always think of exit strategies for Baekhyun, but this was the only time he’d face going in to the tattoo shop. Not because he didn’t want a tattoo, but Kyungsoo made him physically shake. How was he supposed to hold still? How was he supposed to spend hours with a man who reduced him to jelly?

“When else will I have the balls?” He said weakly.

“That’s a good point.” Jongdae joked, though the desperate look on Baekhyun’s face was probably why he changed his tune so quickly. “Look, don’t worry about it, Kyungsoo is nice and if you need a break he will accommodate you.” Baekhyun searched Jongdae’s face for any sign of a lie, but as usual Jongdae was being kind and sincere.

“I have some sort of problem, I just know it.” Baekhyun wailed, throwing himself into his arms on the countertop.

“You’re normal. Relax, here use this frappe as a gateway into Kyungsoo’s heart.”

“Sure, sure. Please comfort me after?” 

“Always.” 

Baekhyun found his way back to the tattoo parlour _somehow_ because he was sure he now had some sort of brain malfunction for even going through with this, so it was a wonder how he even managed to function properly anymore.

“You’ve eaten today, right?” Kyungsoo asked as he lead him to the back of the shop, where his tattoo table and station was set up. There was a little wall that reached waist height, sectioning off his area from the rest of the shop, to his left was a screen which hid the reception table from view, and it looked like it extended and pulled round if anyone wanted more privacy.

“Yeah… I had breakfast, and now this…” Baekhyun said holding up the drink and wiggling it gently. Kyungsoo grinned again, this time showing more of his lovely white teeth. Baekhyun’s urge to kiss him was getting stronger, but he smushed it down under the anxiety of actually getting his skin sliced into. 

“That’s good, the sugar does help. Some people faint if they’ve not had enough to eat. Usually I’d even recommend having some chocolate before a tattoo.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

“You have had some sugar already so that helps, okay well let me show you what I’ve got I have no appointments today… so I’m free to tattoo you today. I don’t think it’ll take more than three hours.” Kyungsoo was saying, Baekhyun was sure he missed most of it since he was focusing all his energy on not falling on the floor.

“Three hours?” Baekhyun repeated, stunned that he’d put a time frame on it already. 

“Yeah, let me show you…” Kyungsoo ducked into his office for a moment and reappeared with a piece of paper. The tattoo he’d designed for him was almost as if he’d reached into Baekhyun’s mind and plucked it straight out of his imagination; and then made it a million times better by drawing it in his style. Baekhyun silently gaped at the image for a long time, “if you’re not happy with some of it I can change it no problem.”

“That… looks amazing,” Baekhyun breathed, unable to hold back his awe in front of Kyungsoo.

“Honestly, if there’s anything wrong with it just let me know… I’d hate for you to say its amazing just to spare my feelings. My feelings don't matter, its what you're happy to have tattooed to your skin for the rest of your life.”

“I’m not joking, this is incredible. I can’t believe it took you like… twenty minutes.”

“You sure you want this?” Kyungsoo asked, Baekhyun nodded now not being able to imagine his skin without it. Kyungsoo’s smile and the anxiety from now committing to a tattoo felt like it may end Baekhyun’s life. Though, at least he’d die happy. “Okay, we’ll get it sorted. Have a seat.” Kyungsoo measured Baekhyun’s forearm first, before he disappeared into his office to make the transfer.

It was quite embarrassing how much Baekhyun was shaking now as he climbed onto the chair. He _wanted_ this, he’s wanted a tattoo ever since he was a teenager, yet here he was now sat in the actual tattoo chair and shaking like a leaf. 

Kyungsoo reappeared, but turned towards his station with his back to him, Baekhyun felt he was safe to have a mini freak out by running a hand through his hair a few times, whilst sipping his drink furiously. It was even more disconcerting when Kyungsoo snapped black latex gloves on his hands like a fucking surgeon.

Baekhyun watched him set up his work space to try and forget about the fact his arm was now going to be torn apart with little needles. Kyungsoo’s back was really gorgeous, Baekhyun wasn’t sure why he was so fixated on it, but he just looked strong and ugh he was really starting to sweat now. 

When Kyungsoo was finally finished he had the transfer ready to place on Baekhyun’s arm.

“Actually you best stand up for this part,” He suggested and Baekhyun obeyed immediately, getting shakily out of the chair to stand in front of Kyungsoo. The tattoo artist bent down in front of him, giving Baekhyun another reason to turn red, “Let your arm fall naturally I just want to make sure it doesn’t bend weird or anything like that.”

Baekhyun let his arm fall to his side as it usually would, and Kyungsoo picked it up gingerly by the wrist. He didn’t pull it too far from its original position, but far enough so he could place the transfer on by the crook of his elbow. Once he’d taken the transfer off, he instructed Baekhyun to look in the full-length mirror to make sure he was happy with it.

“We can change it around when its a transfer, not so much when I’ve tattooed it,” Kyungsoo laughed. Baekhyun tried to smile back at him, but he found that his facial muscles were also disobeying him in a treacherous way.

“It looks good to me,” Baekhyun confirmed, as he checked himself out in the mirror. It may not _look_ like he was happy, but it was a really beautiful drawing and he was happy to have it on his skin for the rest of his life as a tribute to his grandfather. He just wished he wasn’t so damn scared to actually get the thing made permanent.

“Awesome, come and sit back down then,” Kyungsoo beckoned him back, turning to his stations make sure he had everything in order. Baekhyun returned to him on shaky feet.

“Okay…” He climbed back onto the chair trying to collect himself but his hands would just not lie still. As Kyungsoo was arranging him in the position he wanted he stilled and glanced up at his client with a lot of sympathy. Baekhyun was sure that half of his nerves were really down to having Kyungsoo touch him for so long… sure, that had to be it.

"Just relax, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo soothed. His muscles were pulled taut and he was starting to fidget which was causing him great distress, never mind Kyungsoo. It didn’t help calm him with the way Kyungsoo was calling him by _name_ again and it sounded oh so good.

"I just know it's gonna hurt, sorry I'm being a freak,” Baekhyun apologised for his constant movement. Kyungsoo had turned to pick up the tattoo machine, which looked _massive_ now Baekhyun was seeing it up close.

"It's alright, it's your first tattoo, you're gonna be nervous,"

"Yeah..."

"Look, I'm gonna start with this line here,” He pointed to one of the smaller lines, “just so you can see what it feels like,” He nearly blushed as Kyungsoo rolled himself closer to get in a good position to start, as Baekhyun’s fingers were gently caressing Kyungsoo’s shirt. If he had the audacity or bottle to just wiggle his fingers he would definitely be stroking Kyungsoo’s chest.

"Okay," Baekhyun took a deep breath in just as Kyungsoo pressed the tattoo machine to his skin. It was not pleasant, though it wasn't quite as bad as he'd made it out to be in his over-anxious head. It felt like hot wire, vibrating hot wire. Though as quickly as the sensation came. It was gone and Kyungsoo was watching his expression carefully, with those big brown eyes.

Baekhyun gulped, it really was going to be a horrible experience.

"How was that?” Kyungsoo asked gently, wiping the excess ink off his skin. The concern written across his face was almost distracting enough to make him forget about the pain.

"It's not nice," Baekhyun laughed nervously, Kyungsoo cracked a grin too nearly sending Baekhyun into cardiac arrest, "but it's not as bad as I thought.” He finished.

"I'm very gentle," Kyungsoo smirked again and Baekhyun may or may not have let out a squeak.

"I'd believe you more if you weren't going to spend the next couple of hours torturing me,” Baekhyun tried to joke to sound somewhat normal to himself, though it came out a little more forlorn than he’d intended.

"Hey, you may like it.” Kyungsoo said, “It's not my fault you're a masochist," as they talked Baekhyun did feel the needles from the tattoo machine slicing through his skin, though again as quickly as they had come, it was over. 

He was in for it though, barely a few lines had been covered and he was already wincing. His pain threshold was approximately zero, and he was really dreading the colour. What had he got himself into?

It was about half an hour in that Baekhyun started having real trouble. Yeah, it hurt and yeah, he knew it would, but he never thought he'd be such a _bloody baby_ about it.  At first, it was bizarre, he focused mainly on the lines that were now appearing in his skin, watching quietly as Kyungsoo worked. Though, the little lines he focused on weren't pleasant, at least they were over quickly. It was much worse when he took a longer line all in one go. 

Baekhyun was seriously thankful Kyungsoo wasn't looking at his face, because he was pulling some seriously ugly pain faces. If Jongdae was to look outside now, he'd probably cry laughing at him, he'd never live it down. He decided that closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in, Baekhyun rest his head against the chair, trying to chill himself out. 

Ouch, oh ouch. Hot wire, slight relief when Kyungsoo wiped away the ink or put more Vaseline on, or even to get more ink and then right back into the pain. Baekhyun chanced a look down at his arm, it was very red and oh, he was a bleeder, no wonder. The thought that Kyungsoo could kiss him better once he was finished crossed Baekhyun’s mind for a moment in an attempt to calm him down.  
That idea was definitely out of the question, he had to try something else.

He decided to watch him again, it seemed to distract him the first time and Baekhyun couldn't help but be mesmerised by Kyungsoo’s work, he made it look effortless. He took the pain for another twenty minutes in half-mesmerised, half-agonising silence. He wouldn't describe Kyungsoo as ruthless, as he was getting the job done really quickly, and pretty much perfectly, but Baekhyun wished he’d let up on him a little more.

"Agh," involuntary on Baekhyun's part but he really couldn't help that one. He was rewarded, however, with a worried look from Kyungsoo. 

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked, starting on another line closer to the crook of his arm which nearly sent him crawling up the seat.

“Hm?” Baekhyun replied, certain he’d missed the question entirely. Relief came when Kyungsoo asked him another question.

"You in the University?"

“Oh,” Baekhyun said stupidly, “yeah I'm doing music composition and production,” His heartbeat peaked once more as he took a risky glance at Kyungsoo’s face. The tattoo artist was looking straight at him, the picture of angelic and interested which made Baekhyun’s breath hitch.

"Wow, that sounds complicated!"

"I suppose it is,” Baekhyun said blushing, “but drawing anything anyone wants is super impressive. I wish I could do that.” He always had to get the conversation off himself, he may seem confident and _out there_ but in reality he was always doubting himself.

“Sometimes its really annoying.” Kyungsoo said, still working.

“How come?” The idea was to keep him talking, which he was grateful for because it was definitely distracting him from the pain, but the more Kyungsoo worked the more Baekhyun found he didn’t want to speak; in case he threw up the contents of his stomach.

“Well sometimes, someone has an idea in their head,” Kyungsoo wiped away the last bit of ink and threw away his current paper towel, he scooted back to his station to grab a new one and more Vaseline, “And they’ll expect you to draw it, as they see it in their head.”

“Oh no,” Baekhyun said vaguely as he watched Kyungsoo scoot back over to him.

“It always goes a bit sour.” Kyungsoo said, starting another line and making Baekhyun wince the tiniest bit, “Because I can tell you that sometimes, I draw things that don’t even look like how _I_ pictured them in my own head. So you can imagine what it’s like when the other party doesn’t get exactly what they want.” Kyungsoo sounded ever so slightly bitter about the fact.

“I sense this has happened to you a lot,” Baekhyun continued, only offering small sentences now.

“All the time.” Kyungsoo looked finished with the line he was on, but clearly he’d decided he wasn't and was going over it again, much to Baekhyun’s distress, “I mean, I like people who have a vision, it’s very helpful to know what kind of thing I should be looking to draw, though that person will very happily let you do it your own way. Those people I can get on board with.” Baekhyun was now really trying to distract himself with how lovely Kyungsoo’s face was. He could only really see the top of his head, but he could see how long his eyelashes were as he looked down at his work.

“And the others?”

“It’s like nails on a chalkboard. It’s so painful to move through, because they're so narrow minded you lose the creative flair, artistic licence is just _not_ allowed. It’s difficult to be creative when the other person is stifling you like that. It’s not the point of art, like, at all.”

“I never thought of it like that. It sounds like it really sucks.” Ah Baekhyun’s brain capacity was failing him in the language department, if he wanted to sound intellectual he wasn’t doing the best job.

“It’s part and parcel of the job. You can’t win ‘em all, unfortunately.” Kyungsoo said with a sigh as he began another line, that traced up so far Baekhyun nearly wailed out loud.

“That’s very true.” Baekhyun said, strained. He let his breath out in a whoosh as Kyungsoo finished off the long line, wanting to cry but forcing himself to keep it all in. 

“So…” Kyungsoo began, smirking a little, “you either must really like working, or really like coffee.” 

“Hm?” Baekhyun feigned confusion at his words, though it was as he’d feared, Kyungsoo _had_ noticed his constant presence in the coffee shop and was now grilling him about it.

“I’ve definitely seen you hanging around that coffee shop, so much I feel like I already know you. Do you have a crush on the barista in there or something?”

Baekhyun let out a massive, almost involuntary bark of laughter. Thank goodness Kyungsoo wasn’t tattooing him or the line would have went half way up his arm, Kyungsoo cocked a brow at Baekhyun’s reaction.

“I’m sorry, no, no, no I don't have a crush on Jongdae. He’s my best friend since forever. I’m just laughing at the thought I could ever… aha!” 

“I see.” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun sensed there was a tone to it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“He’s got his eye on your tall friend Chanyeol, as far as I know.” Baekhyun informed him, needing to explain himself for some odd reason. He really didn’t want Kyungsoo to think the relationship he and Jongdae had was anything more than plutonic.

“Haha! Well it looks like Chanyeol likes him too. He’s barely in here any more, and he’s always going on about how cute his smile is…”

“Sad that Jongdae will keep quiet about how much he likes him though,” Baekhyun sighed.

“Oh yeah? If you were in that situation though… would you tell him?” It was a question far too close to home, Kyungsoo wasn’t looking at him and the pain from the tattoo machine was sort of making it difficult to think.

“Yeah why not, he can only get rejected right?”

“Very right,”

One minute was feeling like three hours, and Baekhyun’s insatiable need to talk was finally exhausted. He was concentrating on not wailing out in pain every time Kyungsoo made a mark, so he spent most of his time with his head back on the seat and his eyes tight shut.

“I’m sorry, I’m quite quiet when I work.” Kyungsoo said, sporting that worried look once again. It seemed like he was very sympathetic to Baekhyun’s struggle. “If it makes you feel any better, when I got my first tattoo I nearly cried.”

“That does make me feel a little better…” Baekhyun admitted shakily, he felt that if he spoke too much he may throw up, so he was just trying to keep his mouth shut.

“I do have to express the _nearly_ part though, so no blubbering okay?”

“It might be hard, I want to die.” It may have sounded like Baekhyun was being dramatic, and he definitely was being dramatic, but he felt like it was the only apt way to describe just how he felt. Not only was getting a tattoo proving to be one of the more painful choices he’d made thus far, but he didn’t want to look weak in front of Kyungsoo.

“It’ll be fine, you're sitting really well and these lines are pretty much done.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Baekhyun didn’t mean for that to sound so sarcastic but he couldn’t filter his brain when it was dealing with the pain.

“The colour won’t take long, I promise.” Each time Kyungsoo took a break it was like heaven, but Baekhyun tensed right up again every time he approached him with that needle. Baekhyun kept his mouth and eyes shut now, trying to just take the pain in silence.

It wasn’t long before he was complaining again.

“Oh my god, I take it back I _don’t_ like you.” Baekhyun wailed to himself some time after Kyungsoo had said it was nearly over. Kyungsoo snorted.

“When did you say you liked me?” He asked with a lilt of amusement in his voice. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, he’d said that out loud? Oh why couldn't the Earth just open up and swallow him?

“Oh fuck, did I say that out loud?” He whined the feeling of exasperation at his own stupidity today was really depressing him, Kyungsoo just chuckled. 

“You did…” Kyungsoo confirmed, “so, you like me?” The look in his eyes was causing Baekhyun to sweat, as though he were challenging him to deny what it really meant.

“I mean, you seem really nice… or did until you began your torture.” Baekhyun tried, and Kyungsoo’s challenging look dropped in favour of a warm smile.

“You knew it didn't get licked on by puppies, right?” He joked, Baekhyun found the corners of his mouth pull up without his express permission.

“Was kind of hoping it did.” 

“Haha, well I am sorry I’m hurting you. I am nearly finished.”

It was another excruciating forty-five minutes until Kyungsoo was finished, and Baekhyun could have chosen to really hate him for lying so much; but he guessed it was because Kyungsoo was just trying to be nice. Baekhyun may have hated the pain but he couldn't deny the two and a half hour ‘get-to-know-you’ session was priceless to him. 

He realised that Kyungsoo was a total softie, who loved animals, movies, games and cuddling (how they got onto the topic of cuddling escaped Baekhyun but he was pleased to store that in his mental bank of Kyungsoo). Kyungsoo had always loved to draw and was always told he’d never make anything of himself with it, yet here he was with his own shop and great success.

Once he was finished, for real this time, he cleaned Baekhyun’s arm until it was shiny and glistening. It did feel like hideous sunburn but it was absolutely stunning. The colours were vibrant and perfect, not to mention how immaculate the line-work was with the mixture of light and heavy lines. Baekhyun could cry, out of relief mostly, but over a weird sense of pride for Kyungsoo; for really capturing the spirit of his love for his grandfather and what he meant to Baekhyun.

“I’m speechless,” He whispered as he turned his arm at all angles in the mirror. The image looked perfect either way he looked at it, reversed or upside-down. His emotions were catching in his throat and he really had to hold himself back from crying like a child.

“I’m glad you like it,”

“I’m in love with it, Kyungsoo you’re a genius.”

“Here, I’ll give you my number in case there is anything you want to ask me,” He handed Baekhyun his business card, who took it blinking, “It’s your first tattoo so you’re probably going to experience a lot of things you're unsure of.”

“I- erm- thank you, yeah…”

“Do you have facebook? I can add you on there too, just in case…” Baekhyun wasn’t sure what was happening, he had Kyungsoo’s _number_ and now they were Facebook friends. It had been such a whirlwind of emotions and confusion, when he found himself stood outside of the Tattoo Shop he was torn between breaking down and curling into the foetal position, or clicking his heels together in absolute euphoria like they used to in the old movies.

Instead Baekhyun opted to head back to his apartment to collapse in his own bed.

***

The next day both Baekhyun and Jongdae had zero plans, Jongdae finally had the day off work and agreed to come and give Baekhyun the comfort he’d asked for the day before. Though right now it looked like Jongdae was feeling less than sympathetic for his friend. He was lounging on Baekhyun’s couch with a face like thunder. Instead of the usual drink-maker, drink-receiver set up, Baekhyun had offered to get Jongdae a big glass of banana milk, which only required him to pour a couple of bottles into the biggest glass he had, but he was having terrible trouble with the pain in his freshly tattooed arm.

“Ow, ow, ouch…” Baekhyun complained bringing Jongdae the big glass of banana milk, and carrying a little one for himself. He settled himself on the couch next to Jongdae and handed him his milk, wincing.

“Baekhyun, I literally feel no sympathy for you. You can drop the ‘wounded soldier’ act now.” Jongdae huffed.

“But it’s painful Jongdae… soooo painf-”

“I will give you pain. Be quiet.” Jongdae threatened holding up a pillow in a ready-to-strike pose.

“You’re in a bad mood today, give me sympathy, you promised me.” Baekhyun whined like a child, which usually had Jongdae cooing at him in a jokingly condescending way, but he was just not playing ball today.

“You asked for the pain, you gotta deal.” Jongdae huffed taking a swig from his drink, though his eyes turned downcast, “And I’m not in a bad mood.” He added in a sad mumble, Baekhyun was about to pout but thought he’d push him a little further to try and cheer him up.

“You are, did Chanyeol not text you today?” It was meant as a joke but Jongdae’s whole face darkened even further at the mention of Chanyeol, “Oh, god… he didn’t?” 

“No.”

“What happened?” Baekhyun asked, more gentle now. Jongdae was rarely in a bad mood, if anything he was more in a playful bad mood than a real one, but Baekhyun knew how to treat him when he felt like this, they had been friends for so long. Jongdae didn’t say anything, he just stared straight ahead of him with a small frown. Baekhyun waited, scooting closer on the sofa ready to give him a comforting hug if he needed it.

“I… I kissed him.” Jongdae finally admitted sadly.

“What? When!?” 

“When you were getting your bloody tattoo… when else?” Jongdae snapped and sighed, “I had finished my shift, we went to the park and I kissed him.” He finished more softly, in an apology for snapping at Baekhyun, he knew this because Jongdae hated fighting… especially when he was the one raising his voice for no reason.

“And?” Baekhyun urged, failing to see how this would pit him in a bad mood; unless of course Chanyeol was a lousy kisser.

“And nothing. He ran away from me like I’d poisoned him.” Jongdae rubbed his eyes and held his head in his hands for a moment.

“Oh,” Baekhyun said quietly, as though he himself had been punched in the gut, “that’s not good.”

“Yeah well I’ve not heard from him since.” Jongdae mumbled frowning at the TV rather than looking Baekhyun in the eye. Baekhyun chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, thinking of what he’d do if Kyungsoo had rejected his advances. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, he’d probably want to die in a hole somewhere, but Jongdae always had the advantage of confidence on his side. He’d get away with rocking up to the tattoo parlour and kissing him again until he stayed put.

“I think you should talk to him. Go in there and demand his attention or something.” Baekhyun suggested but Jongdae was too sad to even give him a ‘dont-be-an-idiot’ look.

“Yeah well… I just feel like I’ve made a fool of myself.” He said quietly, taking yet another sip of his milk.

“It’s not you who ran away from someone you clearly like.” Baekhyun puffed his cheeks up and let out a sigh.

“Yeah I’m not so sure…” Baekhyun couldn’t stand hearing his friend so sad, he’d never seen him genuinely upset over someone before. Yeah when he found out Minseok was married he had a little tantrum, but they got over it very quickly by playing a long stint on Dragon Age.

“He does. My piercer never checked up on me five times a day after I got my ear pierced.” Baekhyun told him matter-of-factly, “He just wants a reason to talk to you.”

“You think?”

“I bet he’s just shy.” 

“Shy doesn’t really enter my mind when I think of him.” Jongdae’s mouth pulled up a little at the corner, which Baekhyun was pleased to see. 

“I suppose,” Baekhyun heaved himself off the sofa and into the kitchen again, it was times like this that he needed to break out the Pepero. He winced as he raised his right arm, forgetting that it was recently tattooed and now felt like someone was continuously punching him in the arm whenever he flexed a muscle.

He came back with the three boxes he’d bought the other day, and set them down in front of Jongdae who sent him a grateful smile in return. They agreed to watch reruns of Unpretty Rapstar just because it was easy to have on in the background, nothing too difficult for them to veg out to.

“He did tell me he hadn’t had a relationship in a while…” Jongdae announced after the pair of them had demolished a whole box of Pepero.

“Maybe he’s scared then,” Baekhyun said, making to open another for them, “maybe he likes you so much he’s afraid to lose you… and the thought of losing you pushes him away?”

“That was very profound of you Baekhyun.”

“Wisdom beyond my years.”

“Yeah or you're just really good at talking crap. I’ve known you long enough, it’s definitely the latter.” Baekhyun gasped dramatically and the pair fell about laughing. It didn’t last long but Baekhyun was happy to know he’d raised his spirits at least a little.

“Once in a while I’m right though.”

***

Later that evening Baekhyun was painfully washing his tattoo when he received a text. He’d gingerly balanced his phone on the shelf in front of the mirror, as to not get it splashed with water, but the vibration from the message nearly had it toppling over. 

Once Baekhyun saw who was texting him, _he_ nearly toppled over.

Blinking, because he couldn’t quite believe his eyes, he hastily dried his hands on a nearby towel to unlock his phone and see the message.

 **Do Kyungsoo** _19:45  
Hey, just texting to see how you’re doing, it’s painful the first few times you clean it but it should get easier in a few days. If you’re not sure of anything, let me know! DK_

Baekhyun could feel his heartbeat in his throat, he was so excited at the fact that Kyungsoo had text him first. He willed himself to calm down a little before he replied, he also didn’t want to start rambling and then have to delete the whole message because he didn’t know what to say. Imagine if Kyungsoo was waiting for a reply back, watching the little bubble pop up with the ellipsis and disappear every now and again because he was too stupid to think of something to say.

Baekhyun quickly dismissed the thought that Kyungsoo would be hanging onto his phone, waiting patiently for a reply. Baekhyun was a client, and Kyungsoo was just sending a routine “are you okay?” message out to him. He mentally slapped himself for being an idiot.

Finally, after about ten minutes of pondering as he made himself finish washing the tattoo, did he actually type out a reply.

 **Byun Baekhyun** _19:56  
It’s not so bad… well it is, but I’m managing I’ve just finished cleaning it. I will definitely let you know if anything goes wrong because I’m a little paranoid I’ll do something wrong! No one tells you about the pain after the tattoo! Haha :’)_

That sounded okay to him. Not too whiny, but not too ‘I’m a macho man and need no ones help’. He wasn’t expecting it, but his phone was already buzzing again with a reply. It sent a little jolt of excitement through his nervous system.

 **Do Kyungsoo** _19:56  
Don’t worry, I’m always happy to answer any questions. Yeah, we don’t tell you about the pain after since we’d probably get no work at all.  >_< DK_

Baekhyun wasn’t sure why, but Kyungsoo sending a cute little emoji made his heart flutter. He wondered vaguely if Kyungsoo gave his number out to all of his clients, he must do… otherwise how could he check up on them? Unless Baekhyun was a special case? No, surely not.

***

The after-pain of a tattoo had to be one of the worst Baekhyun had felt. Sure getting it done wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but then feeling like someone had taken a very large sledgehammer to his arm each time he tried to move it too quickly went completely unmentioned. He’d already went out to buy some grocery type things for his dangerously empty fridge that morning, and he had a very difficult time trying to carry his items home with one arm.

It wasn’t _that_ bad, in reality. Uncomfortable and annoying more than anything, as Baekhyun now couldn’t use his arm without wanting to die.

 **Byun Baekhyun** _10:39  
Is it normal to want to die every time I want to use my arm? I can’t compose!_

He had to text Kyungsoo, because he was still offended he didn’t warn him about the deep muscle pain that was now plaguing his every move. Stupid open wound tattoo.

 **Do Kyungsoo** _10:41  
Try and keep it elevated when you're not using it, I’m sorry you want to die though. DK_

Baekhyun still got butterflies each time Kyungsoo text him back, whether it be immediately or hours apart; Baekhyun hadn’t felt this giddy from another man in a while. It was a nice buzz, just to feel the warmth spread to his fingertips when he saw Kyungsoo used a cute emoji, or when he was being sweet and caring.

In only a matter of two days, Baekhyun had found out what a giant nerd Kyungsoo was. Not only did he enjoy anything comic-book related, but he was a big fan of Pokemon Go and Magic The Gathering. It didn’t even register to Baekhyun that was classed as “uncool” to some people, he was just excited they liked the same things.

If anyone thought Kyungsoo was intimidating, they obviously hadn’t held a conversation with him. He was one of the sweetest men Baekhyun had ever met, and he was pretty sure he was in love with him already.

 **Byun Baekhyun** 10:42  
I’ll play one-handed then. Why, oh why did I get a tattoo on my right arm? How could you do this to me?

Whining was one of Baekhyun’s charms, as Jongdae would say. It didn't seem like Kyungsoo minded much, which was boding well for Baekhyun in general.

 **Do Kyungsoo** _10:42  
If you’re not busy I have a salve that could really help speed the healing process along, if you want to come and see? DK_

 **Byun Baekhyun** _10:43  
Do you always sign your texts with DK? I know who you are :P_

 **Do Kyungsoo** _10:43  
Haha sorry, it’s just a habit. So is that a yes on coming down? :)_

 **Byun Baekhyun** _10:43  
Yeah, I might be a while trying to get dressed with one arm and all :’)_

 **Do Kyungsoo** _10:44  
I could come and help_

Baekhyun nearly spit out his tea at that. Was Kyungsoo flirting with him? Or was he just being a lovely guy and meant nothing by it? Baekhyun tapped his fingers against the table nervously. If he played this right Kyungsoo could come and “help” him get dressed… On the other hand he could seriously freak him out.

If Kyungsoo _was_ flirting, Baekhyun should probably play a little hard-to-get. He couldn't just offer himself up on a platter, even if Kyungsoo was exactly what he wanted.

It seemed that Baekhyun was taking a little too long to reply, as he received another text.

 **Do Kyungsoo** _10:51  
I’m sorry if that was weird, I didn't mean… erm… I just meant if you needed anything I’d be happy to help. Sorry, I just read it back and though it sounded odd!_

Ah, well maybe he wasn’t flirting with him.

 **Byun Baekhyun** _10:51  
Sorry! No I was just getting dressed one-armed haha, I can manage. I’ll be down in like ten minutes!_

Damn. He’d fluffed it.

Baekhyun dressed as fast as he could with one arm, anything to speed up the healing process on this nightmare would be welcomed gratefully. Making sure he didn’t look like a swamp monster, after he had deemed himself ready enough, he made his way down and out of his apartment building.

Baekhyun didn’t even stop to see Jongdae and headed straight for the tattoo shop. Chanyeol was on reception, for some weird reason. Why would Kyungsoo be busy when he’d asked him to come down specifically. 

“Hi Chanyeol,” Baekhyun greeted stepping inside the shop. Chanyeol looked up at the unfamiliar voice, though upon seeing who it was and knowing exactly who he was friends with, his face fell.

“Hi Baekhyun…”

“I’m not here to pierce anything so don’t worry.” Chanyeol’s anxious look still didn’t drop though.

“Hah, oh yeah, no that’s cool…” He said awkwardly, “Kyungsoo is just finishing up with a client so I think he’ll be out in a minute.”

“Cool…” Baekhyun took a few paces into the shop and glanced idly towards the cafe, “Hey, are you okay?” He asked sincerely. Chanyeol may have been taken aback by a few things, the first being that he and Baekhyun hadn’t ever really talked properly, despite them knowing each other by name and face; two, Chanyeol probably didn’t expect Jongdae’s best friend to enquire about his well being after, undoubtedly, being told about what happened; and three, what a weird way to break the ice.

“I’m alright,” Chanyeol replied carefully. Baekhyun didn’t blame him, they had never had any real interaction with each other so the topic of conversation was a bit awkward. Baekhyun could feel though, since Chanyeol knew he was Jongdae’s best friend, that Chanyeol was more than likely being more careful than he needed to be.

“Look, don’t worry about me… Jongdae is my friend and anyone he likes is my friend too, so I do hope you’re both okay.”

“I- thanks. I’m sorry I just… I mean you know Jongdae better than anyone right?” Chanyeol asked, wringing his hands together a little, “Have I fucked up?”

“He’s pretty forgiving, but patience isn't really a quality he possesses so I’d talk to him as soon as you're ready. Whatever happened between you is still between you, but don’t be scared of him, he’s a teddy bear.” Baekhyun told him, trying to reassure the tall man that if he liked Jongdae then he should be a man about it.

“Thanks, Baekhyun. Sorry our first real conversation is about how much of a douchebag I am.” He was quite cute once you got over the sheer size of him and his ears, Baekhyun could see why Jongdae was attracted to him. He didn’t seem like a bad guy either, maybe he’d been burned before and just needed to remember how to trust someone else.

“I’ve met worse.”

“Hey! Baekhyun, sorry about the wait.” Kyungsoo called, making an appearance from behind the screen. The girl he’d been tattooing followed out shortly after, sporting a cling-film bandage on her left shoulder. She smiled sweetly at Kyungsoo, clearly attracted to him, and bade everyone in sight a goodbye as she made her way out of the shop.

“It’s cool, me and Chanyeol were bonding.” Baekhyun grinned once the girl had left.

“I see…” Kyungsoo said slowly. “So come on through and I’ll show you what I’ve got.”

“See you, Chanyeol.”

“See ya,” Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo back to his station. Though he was not expecting an eye-full of Kyungsoo’s perfectly sculpted bottom in his face, as the tattoo artist bent over and searched for something in the cabinet. Baekhyun averted his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I hope whatever it is, is magic.” He said a little strained.

“Oh I think it is!” Kyungsoo said excitedly standing up again and placing a bottle on the chair behind him, it was adorable to see how enthusiastic he was about his work, Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile fondly behind his hand, “I was recommended by a friend of mine to use this.”

“What is it?”

“Okay, it’ll sound weird but it’s like a spray-on band-aid.” 

“I’m trusting you to explain it to me.”

“So, instead of having to constantly rub the disinfectant into your tattoo, you spray this on and it acts as like a breathable cover. So whereas clingfilm is too restrictive and keeps the moisture in to the point where infections could breed, this gives you protection from the outside sources, keeps you hydrated enough and lets your tattoo breathe at the same time.” Kyungsoo set off explaining. He had told Baekhyun all of the dangers that people do with their tattoos if they're not careful when he was tattooing him.

“That does sound like magic.”

“Truly, he showed me a couple of pictures of how its turned out on clients of his as opposed to the usual method. He said the result is faster healing and less hassle. I’m going to try it on my next tattoo, and I wouldn't ask if I really didn’t believe in it, but if you wanted to try it…?”

“I think anything that speeds up the healing process is worth a shot.”

“Let me show you the pictures first, I don't want you to just take my word for it.”

Kyungsoo dug out his phone and searched for something excitedly, nearly dropping the device a few times out of sheer elation that he had something to show Baekhyun. He found it incredibly charming once more, he couldn’t get his head around how gorgeous this heavily tattooed man was in front of him over something that would help him heal faster. The passion he had for his work was just endearing.

Finally, with a wide grin threatening to break his face in two, Kyungsoo scooted up next to Baekhyun to show him the before and after pictures of his tattoo friend. He was very close to him, much closer than he had ever been even when tattooing him.

“See, this is a before shot… so like a tattoo in the normal healing process when you use bepanthen and cocoa butter.” He showed him a picture of a tattoo in all its healing processes, first shiny and irritated, then kind of scabby and gook-y looking then finally a normally healed tattoo. “So that process, depending on how colourful and big it is, should be fully healed in two weeks… and now this…” He showed Baekhyun a new tattoo, again irritated and shiny to another which was a bit peel-y and then finally fully healed, “…was healed in just eight days.”

“Eight? Wow that’s almost cut it in half,”

“Isn’t that awesome?”

“It is,” Baekhyun agreed genuinely.

“So he did send me a few bottles of the stuff, it looks like you just sort of roll it on?” He said, opening the top up, “And then it stays there like a breathable band-aid. Do you wanna try?” He held the product up as if to prove it really was real.

“I absolutely do.”

“Brilliant, here I’ll put some on now.” Kyungsoo grabbed the liquid he’d used to clean Baekhyun’s tattoo, he figured it was some sort of antiseptic, “Here, put your hand here.” Kyungsoo took his arm and flipped it so he could see the tattoo, what Baekhyun wasn’t expecting was for Kyungsoo to place his palm flush against his stomach to keep it in place.

Baekhyun’s heartbeat started to pick up again. His hand was resting on what felt like abdominal muscles that God himself sculpted, through Kyungsoo’s thin-as-fuck t-shirt. It took all of his willpower not to move his fingers, lest Kyungsoo think he was trying to cop a feel.

The tattoo artist didn't seem to notice Baekhyun’s giant shift in comfort, he was more focused on cleaning Baekhyun’s tattoo and rolling on this weird substance. It was over in what felt like somewhere between half a second and a million years.

When he was done, he didn’t let Baekhyun’s arm go. He examined it quite closely, probably to make sure it was on alright and covering the places it needed to. Baekhyun couldn’t do much but try and regulate his heartbeat, again. Each time Kyungsoo looked at him, or touched him it seemed to send his heart into overdrive, he was amazed all of this interaction wasn’t causing more of a lasting medical problem.

“You have to keep me informed about what happens with this, okay?”

“I will.”

***

Weirdly enough, the magical roll-on band-aid really worked on Baekhyun. Kyungsoo had told him he only had to reapply it after a shower, and for the most part he wouldn't have to wash it as many times as he’d originally told him. Baekhyun had to keep in touch with Kyungsoo about it, just because he was paranoid he was doing something completely wrong and he’d probably get an infection in his arm.

Kyungsoo assured him that if anything went wrong it would be on his head and he’d fix the tattoo if it did. Which Baekhyun was grateful for, of course, but he really didn’t want to go through the pain of that tattoo machine again.

Baekhyun had made plans with Lu Han and Jongin for lunch. He’d kept promising Jongin he’d take him out for chicken feet, but life always got in the way; and by ‘life’ he meant ‘Kyungsoo stalking’. However, since he actually had his number now, he didn’t really need to stalk him like he had been doing for the last several weeks.

“I wanna see it!” Was the first thing Jongin said.

“Whoa there,” Baekhyun joked holding his hands up, “Buy me lunch first.”

“Ha ha,” Jongin blushed, he was a very shy boy… but then again he was still just a first year. “You know what I mean,” He playfully punched Baekhyun in the opposite arm.

Thankfully, it was the excuse of work that had brought them closer. This new assignment they had been set was to see them work in groups for a collaboration project. Both Baekhyun and Lu Han had agreed that they should ask their juniors in the dance department if they wanted them to compost something for them to dance too. Jongin was the perfect candidate for this project as he also had a friend, Sehun, who was very willing to help out too since they needed to create a choreography of their own.

“Alright I’ll show you.” Baekhyun grinned, now pulling his sleeve up to show the two of them over the table. Lu Han was closer so he took Baekhyun’s arm gently to rotate it when needed, the pair of them looked very impressed.

“Whoa,” Jongin’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened in awe.

“Incredible,” Lu Han agreed, letting Baekhyun’s arm go.

“It’s cool right?” Baekhyun grinned. The waitress brought their drinks over first, placing down a bottle of soju and three glasses, as well as the cola they’d ordered as to not spend the whole time drinking and making fools of themselves. 

“Way cool, I can’t believe it. I want one!” Jongin enthused, now grabbing the soju bottle to pour into the three glasses for each of them.

The three of them cheers-ed to Baekhyun’s new body art and bravery for getting one, they talked about what tattoos they would get if they wanted any more, Baekhyun told them he was reluctant to get more as he explained how much of a wuss he’d been for this one.

“Yours is in a painful place though Baek,”

“Nah I’m just a baby,” 

“Fair enough… though you don’t think you'd just go back for the Tattooist?” Lu Han said with a smirk, rendering Baekhyun speechless for a moment. He was about to open his mouth and ask him what on Earth he meant when someone interrupted him.

“Baekhyun?” He whipped round at the sound of his name, to be met with Yixing’s one-dimpled smile. Forgetting all about what Lu Han had just said, Baekhyun moved over to give Yixing some room to sit.

“Yixing! Hey come and join us.” He patted the newly empty space next to him, which Yixing took with a grateful smile. Baekhyun called for the waitress to bring them another glass and cola for their new guest.

“I was hoping to run into you soon actually Baekhyun. Remember that job offer I was talking about?" Baekhyun nodded, remembering how he'd mentioned it briefly in his shop, "Well I need a pianist and you’re the best one I know.

“For real?”

“Yeah, it’s just a sort of black-tie event. There will be a lot of shop owners but also some corporate types." Yixing pursed his lips a little, "I want to show them that us little guys still matter too you know?”

“Absolutely, I’d love to!” Baekhyun was stunned. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t take Yixing’s offer seriously, he’d never lied to him in the past but for some reason he thought maybe Yixing was just being nice?

“Thank goodness, I was worried I needed to hire someone more expensive.” He laughed. That didn't matter though, expensive or not it was Baekhyun’s dream to sit and play the piano all day. If he could do it for his grandmother, then he should be doing it for the rest of Korea, or so she said.

“Well let me buy you some food, as a thank you!” Baekhyun insisted, still not believing that Yixing had given him such a golden opportunity.

“Only if that’s okay?” Yixing said politely, with a shine to his eyes that spoke volumes about how pleased he was to be invited.

“It is okay,” Lu Han piped up abruptly, startling everyone at the table, “it’s only polite.” He added after Baekhyun shot him an alarmed look for his insistence.

“Okay, I’ll stay!”

Baekhyun got the distinct feeling that Lu Han had requested Yixing to stay because he had a crush on him. Though it didn’t compute with him at first, since he knew Lu Han had a thing for the ladies. As time wore on, though, it was very clear that Lu Han swung both ways because he was finding any reason to touch him, laugh at his jokes and hold their own little conversation to which Baekhyun felt like he and Jongin were intruding.

Yixing gave him all the details he needed to know for the event, it was in just over a week so Baekhyun didn’t have much time to prepare, though thankfully his love for composing and even rearranging music had left him with a plethora of musical knowledge that he could play by heart.

As he arrived home he wondered if he should text Kyungsoo and ask if he was attending. Yixing said it was for small business owners. Though Baekhyun wasn’t sure if that was crossing a line, he’d like to think of him and Kyungsoo as friends, only friends check up on friends tattoo’s right? For some reason he did feel like it was overstepping. 

He got ready for bed, fantasising about how great it would be for Kyungsoo to be there, for him to see Baekhyun playing his favourite tunes; and maybe even dedicate one to the man who brought his passion into the visual world on his arm. Then of course, the fantasy ended up with Kyungsoo confessing his undying love for Baekhyun, before taking him on top of the piano in a passionate display of affection in front of people.

The idea that Baekhyun may be a bit of an exhibitionist wandered vaguely over his mind before he fell asleep.

***

Like Kyungsoo said, after only about a week of using this roll-on band-aid thing, Baekhyun’s tattoo was healed.

Or so it looked. He did get a bit jumpy when the tattoo started to peel, Kyungsoo assured that it was okay and it was natural but did ask Baekhyun to come in to the tattoo shop just so he could make sure. He was very thorough, Baekhyun felt, but he always found himself wondering if Kyungsoo did this for all of his clients. The thought left him feeling a little jealous that he wasn’t the only one demanding Kyungsoo’s time.

The great thing about his tattoo healing, was having an excuse to text Kyungsoo at all hours of the day. So after a while it became routine that the pair of them would wish each other a good morning, or good night. After a week of none-stop texting Baekhyun felt like their friendship was at least a little more solid.

The only problem was his fantasies about the heavily tattooed man were more frequent too. He’d constantly dream about attending Comic Con dressed as their favourite characters from Overwatch, and then fall into each others arms, grappling desperately at the others armour so they could get their clothes off.  
Or even, Baekhyun would fantasise that he and Kyungsoo would spend all night at the twenty-four hour gaming pods, and then sneak off to make out at 4am on one chair.

The day dreaming was getting worse the more he found out about the tattoo artist. The longing for him was almost unbearable, but at least he didn’t see him that often as his tattoo healed fully. It was sad, but he could control himself when the other wasn’t around to ogle at.

***

Baekhyun was nervous, he walked up the stairs to the extremely posh hotel with jittery legs. Had he dressed up enough for this event? Did he make his hair look good enough, maybe people wouldn’t pay too much attention to the man playing the piano tonight. He could only hope. 

Yixing wasn’t kidding when he said this place was a black-tie event, once the security had let him in and lead him to where he was supposed to be for the whole night, Baekhyun took the opportunity to people watch as he began. He hadn’t seen so many stiff-upper-lips in his life, men with tuxedos, ladies with fur draped across their shoulders as they sipped from champagne glasses that probably cost more than Baekhyun’s apartment. Though there were people he did recognise, aside from Yixing himself, Junmyeon who ran the book-shop in the plaza was there looking entirely out of place; as well as Minseok from the cafe. Baekhyun wondered idly if Kyungsoo _would_ be here since it did look like most of the small business owners from around his area were here, though he couldn’t locate him.

Shrugging the idea off, as it was more than likely just his fantasy scenario that Kyungsoo would turn up; he played all the classic tunes he knew, as well as throwing in some newer music that he’d rewritten the music for to suit the piano. It was always fun to throw in a popular song from this age, just to keep it fresh. 

Minseok came over to say hello quite early on, explaining he was here to try and talk some of the bigger companies into sponsoring his franchise to maybe get more branches in the shopping malls and stretch himself across Korea. He brought Baekhyun the juice he was promised by Yixing, laughing at his childishness.

The night was filled with the sound of business men laughing and clinking glasses, but Baekhyun hardly heard it. He would honestly play the piano until his fingers cramped up and fell off, he loved it so much. His heart skipped a beat for a moment as he thought of the things he couldn't live without, the main reason because the first thing that popped into his head, along side the music, was Kyungsoo. It hurt him a little to think that a man he’d admired from afar, for so many reasons, had crept into his heart just like that.

“Baekhyun! You’re playing the piano!” Someone familiar practically screamed down his ear, causing him to jump a little and miss a few bars of the song. Baekhyun turned, expertly still continuing the song in time, to see a very smiley Kyungsoo practically draped over his shoulder.

“Kyungsoo? I didn’t know you would be here…” He blushed remembering his fantasy, refocusing on the keys once more. Kyungsoo moved from right behind him to drape himself over the piano, thankfully it was closed otherwise Baekhyun feared they’d have an accident on their hands.

“You’re so, so, so, so talented!” Kyungsoo gushed, teetering a little and nearly spilling his drink, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded pouting those big, delicious-looking lips.

“I genuinely didn’t know you wanted to know.” 

“Play me something else, I’m so _impressed._ ”

“I-erm yeah okay,” Baekhyun began playing an Ed Sheeran song, one which all the younger generation would definitely know but the elder people may think was just a nice melody. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, swaying a little to the tune; Baekhyun was floored once again by how soft he looked when he wasn’t frowning. He looked _very_ handsome this evening too; he had on a black suit, white shirt and little bow tie, but what drew his look together was the waistcoat that seemed to hug his body in all the right ways. He looked like he could own the hotel this party was taking place in.

“So talented!” He repeated earnestly when Baekhyun had finished the song.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said softly, unable to contain the fondness in his voice. Kyungsoo was grinning up at him with such unreserved glee that it struck Baekhyun as a little odd. “Are you okay?”

“Yeeeeees, I’m great!” Kyungsoo sang, giggling madly and taking another swig from the glass in his hand.

“Are you a little drunk?”“I might be…” He hiccuped, “Don’t tell anyone though.” He pressed a finger to his lips to signal that Baekhyun should keep quiet about how obviously drunk he was. It wouldn’t have been a huge problem, but Baekhyun was getting quite worried about the way he was wobbling for a man with two feet firmly on the ground.

“Why don’t you come and sit?” Baekhyun suggested patting the space next to him, half expecting to hear an uproar of protest because “he wasn’t that drunk” or something. What he didn’t expect was for Kyungsoo to oblige him so obediently, he thought if he asked Kyungsoo to do anything round about now, he’d do it. It gave him great power over the heavily tattooed man, now swaying happily with his thigh pressed uncomfortably close to Baekhyun’s, as he started playing a new tune.

“So, _so talented._ ” Kyungsoo whispered in awe as he watched Baekhyun’s hands skate across the keys with practically zero effort.

“I imagine this party will be over soon,” Baekhyun began, taking a risky glance up into Kyungsoo’s glassy eyes, his nose and cheeks were flushed a soft red and he looked very drowsy. Kyungsoo remained silent, waiting for Baekhyun to finish his thought, or maybe he was lost in watching Baekhyun’s piano playing. “So I was thinking, I live really close to here so you could come back with me?”

Baekhyun honestly didn’t mean anything by it, other than he wanted to know Kyungsoo was somewhere safe tonight. He may _look_ intimidating from a far, but he was so soft and squishy on the inside Baekhyun was afraid someone else may take full advantage of him.

“You’re taking me _home_?” Kyungsoo slurred a little, raising his eyebrows so high they threatened to disappear into his hairline. Baekhyun had to stop himself from cooing at how incredibly adorable he was, one because he was still playing the piano and two, Kyungsoo probably wouldn't appreciate being called adorable.

“Yes, to keep you safe from street rats.” Baekhyun answered instead.

“I’d be fine, people don't like talking to me much.”

“What? What do you mean? You’re so nice!” Baekhyun asked, affronted that he’d even make such a silly comment. Kyungsoo snorted and leaned in very close to Baekhyun’s ear, sending tingles from where Kyungsoo’s lips were ghosting to the tips of his toes.

“People say I’m _scary._ ” He whisper-shouted.

“People are stupid.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he nodded cutely in reply.

“It helps when I don’t want to talk to anyone…” Kyungsoo continued, it seemed like he was finished with his sentence, but Baekhyun could tell by the way he kept staring at his face instead of his hands that maybe he wasn't, “but I’m glad you weren't scared of me.” He finished finally, causing Baekhyun’s cheeks to flare just a little.

“Well I could see right through your ‘tough exterior’, you’re a kitten really.” He couldn’t believe he’d just let a sentence like that slip to his tattoo artist. However, Kyungsoo _was_ a kitten, who probably purred when you scratched him behind the ear, which was something Baekhyun badly wanted to do… stroke him and hug him and love him. He shifted a little as the mental image of Kyungsoo lying on his lap, purring like a happy cat as Baekhyun caressed the hair behind his ears entered his mind.

“I am, I am.” Kyungsoo agreed, nodding his head a bit too violently, “Mee-ow!” Baekhyun barked out a laugh that seemed to offend some nearby people, he schooled his expression into a pleasant smile and offered it to them until they looked away.

“You need to stop being hilarious,” He hissed out of the side of his mouth, watching as the couple he’d just startled make their way away from the piano.

“I’m hilarious? What else am I?” It was a simple question, it could have been so innocent and friendly; but the low tone to Kyungsoo’s voice had Baekhyun’s mind immediately replying with _hot, kind, gorgeous, friendly, sexy_ and all other adjectives he shouldn't say out loud. His heartbeat peaked as Kyungsoo leaned in closer than before, trying to get comfortable with his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Baekhyunnnn~” He whined right into his ear.

“You’re also really drunk,” Baekhyun finally answered with a breathless laugh. Kyungsoo probably wouldn't remember if he’d told him he was all of the things that had just come to mind, so it wouldn’t have been so bad… but Baekhyun just couldn’t do it.

Kyungsoo was his friend now, or at least Baekhyun thought so. So yeah he was probably head over heels in love with him, but his friendship was worth so much more than just sex or for Baekhyun to know what it felt like just to kiss him once.

No, he wanted to protect Kyungsoo with every fibre of his being, he wasn't going to tell him how he felt. Kyungsoo’s position on Baekhyun’s shoulder didn’t let up, and for a while Baekhyun honestly thought the other man had fallen asleep. That was until he picked up his own hand to mimic what Baekhyun’s were doing on the piano, just mere inches above.

Kyungsoo was probably going to kill him with cuteness and Baekhyun was so helpless.

Yixing approached Baekhyun some thirty minutes later, giving Kyungsoo an amused glance before addressing him properly.

“I think the party is starting to die, I doubt you’ll be here for more than another half an hour, I’ll come and let you know when I’ve seen everyone off.” He told him taking a cursory glance around the room.

“Yeah no problem,” Baekhyun said over his enthusiastic rendition of ‘Uptown Funk’ which Kyungsoo had insisted he play, and because Baekhyun was feeling particularly cheeky, he agreed.

“Speaking of…” Yixing said slowly, pointedly staring at Kyungsoo’s half unconscious form slumped on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Oh don't worry, I'm sorting him out.” Baekhyun informed him.

“I think thats wise.” Yixing agreed.

***

Drunk Kyungsoo was both really funny and really annoying to deal with. The whole taxi ride back to Baekhyun’s apartment building had Kyungsoo draping himself all over Baekhyun, causing his skin to heat to thousands of degrees, or something, without remorse. It had been an ordeal trying to get Kyungsoo’s grabby hands to still on his jacket, so he could at least hold himself up a little better.

“You know I don’t really _like_ getting drunk.” Kyungsoo told him as Baekhyun tried to prop him up against his door to fish for his keys in his pocket. It was proving even more difficult than walking him around, since Kyungsoo was slipping down towards the floor every time he tried to use his hands.

“Is that why it didn’t take long before you got shitfaced?” Finally Baekhyun located his keys. Fitting the right one into the lock he picked Kyungsoo back up and brought him inside.

“Mm, probably.” Kyungsoo slurred sleepily, slipping his shoes off clumsily, “Had to though.”

“I highly doubt you _had_ to get drunk, mentalist.” Baekhyun clicked his tongue but with no malice, he actually found it amusing to watch Kyungsoo try and justify himself. Baekhyun held Kyungsoo up again to lead him into his living room.

“I didd~ you don’t understanndd~” Kyungsoo sung clutching far too tightly onto Baekhyun’s jacket.

“Alright, I believe you. I suppose it makes boring meeting nights go a bit quicker.” But Kyungsoo was biting his lip and shaking his head, trying to suppress his grin. “No?” Baekhyun asked, amused at Kyungsoo’s adorable actions. It took a while to get him to the couch as Kyungsoo was giggling to himself and tripping over his own feet.

“Nope,” He popped the ‘p’ which shouldn’t have made Baekhyun’s heart flop.

“Okay, then why did you need to get drunk?” Baekhyun indulged him with a smile. He wanted to go and get Kyungsoo some water, to make sure he wasn’t _too_ hungover in the morning, but stopped dead when Kyungsoo decided to answer.

“…You.” For a moment, it looked like Kyungsoo was gazing up at him dreamily, serene smile playing on his lips and a glazed over look as though he was daydreaming about something wonderful. The smile on Baekhyun’s lips slipped right off his face and heart stopped as he absorbed that information.

“Me?” He asked, pointing to himself for emphasis.

“Mhmm~”

“I don’t understand,” Baekhyun began but it seemed like Kyungsoo had stopped listening as now he was playing with the tassels on one of Baekhyun’s pillows. Sighing, Baekhyun coaxed Kyungsoo up and off his sofa and towards his bedroom, he wasn’t going to let the poor boy sleep there. “Come on you, let’s get you to bed.”

It was harder work now, Kyungsoo seemed very giddy but also extremely reluctant to do what Baekhyun wanted him to. It took a good ten minutes making the short trip from his living room, down the corridor to his bedroom. Then, to further Baekhyun’s pain and suffering, when he got Kyungsoo on his bed, the boy was pretty much falling asleep on him, but Baekhyun needed to undress him.

As exciting as it sounded, he wasn’t doing it for the reason he wanted to, and thus Kyungsoo turned into what he could only describe as a stubborn man-child. Baekhyun took his jacket off him pretty easily, since he was slipping out of it before they even reached his bedroom, but Kyungsoo’s little waistcoat was far more tricky. It hugged him in all the right ways, but the buttons were so stiff it was a nightmare to get undone, especially when Kyungsoo was playfully slapping his hands away, mumbling something like “I’m not easy!”.

The bow and waistcoat came off, finally. so Kyungsoo was only in a dress shirt and trousers. Baekhyun had taken his shoes off with him before he entered the flat completely, so he tried to take his socks off one by one. Much to his dismay, Kyungsoo giggled after the first sock was off, complaining that it tickled, and wouldn’t let Baekhyun touch his other foot.

He’d let him sleep in one sock if that’s what it took.

“I need to take your shirt off now, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun informed him shakily, his heart beat wildly in his chest as he reached for the first button. Kyungsoo had stilled, he was laying back on Baekhyun’s pillows, watching with sleepy eyes. Baekhyun’s hands started to shake half way down, as Kyungsoo hadn’t wore an undershirt, so his tattooed chest and bare nipples were making an appearance the further Baekhyun progressed.

Once the last button was undone, Baekhyun stood up quickly to find something Kyungsoo could put on instead. He returned with a clean black t-shirt and lay it behind him whilst he tackled the daunting prospect of taking off Kyungsoo’s trousers. Kyungsoo, miraculously hadn’t moved whilst Baekhyun had left him for a moment, in fact he looked like he was very much asleep.

It made Baekhyun’s job a little easier, he vaguely thought that Kyungsoo watching him take his clothes off was worse than trying to wrestle against his dead weight. At least he now couldn't see how much it was affecting Baekhyun to help him undress when he knew he’d never see him like this again, he didn’t want Kyungsoo to think less of him by watching him get turned on by it.

Especially when he was drunk, as if he’d take advantage.

Baekhyun’s fingers deftly undid the belt on Kyungsoo’s trousers, and then moved onto the button. He took a moment before pulling his zipper down, he glanced up at Kyungsoo’s peaceful face and whispered an apology for what he was about to do. Finally, he pulled the zipper down, trying his best not to brush against any of Kyungsoo’s private parts.

Though that seemed to be a lot more difficult than it should have. Baekhyun was flushed into embarrassment as he witnessed Kyungsoo sporting only a half excited erection. It must have been the booze, because he was sound asleep by now.

Ignoring it, Baekhyun pulled at the trousers, making sure he didn’t accidentally have hold of Kyungsoo’s underwear and slowly but surely pulled them over his ample bottom and down his legs. So now, a sleeping, half-naked, half-hard Kyungsoo was lying on Baekhyun’s bed. Tattooed chest, thighs and calves exposed for Baekhyun to take advantage of if he wanted.

Baekhyun could have sat there and admired Kyungsoo’s tattoos in all their glory, but even that felt like he was violating him in some way.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo’s dead weight wasn’t as bad when Baekhyun pulled the pillow he was lying on a little closer to him, so that Kyungsoo’s shoulders were perched on it as well. Baekhyun shakily put his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle, marvelling at how soft his skin was, and hauled his body upright to rest on Baekhyun. It made life a lot easier as now his dress-shirt was falling off him, Baekhyun reached behind himself to grab the t-shirt which he then placed on his lap.

He pulled each of Kyungsoo’s hands out of the arm holes of his shirt and laid him back down. He was already sweating from the exertion, but the last thing he had to do was put the t-shirt on Kyungsoo and then tuck him in. 

Once Kyungsoo’s head and arms were in the shirt, Baekhyun pulled it down and stood up. Panting a little, he was glad he didn’t make his bed up too neatly earlier, as all he had to do was pull the corner out from under Kyungsoo’s thighs and cover him over. He could have taken his other sock off, but he decided to leave it, it may be amusing in the morning.

Baekhyun took care of folding Kyungsoo’s clothes and placing them neatly on the chair which usually harboured all of Baekhyun’s laundry. Sighing for the hundredth time that night, he took one final look at Kyungsoo before turning off the light and closing the door.

Mental torture rather than physical really. Why did Kyungsoo have to be such a God? Why couldn’t he have been repulsive in personality? Why was this happening to Baekhyun? Almost angrily he located a blanket and extra pillow and set up shop on his sofa. He’d grabbed his own pyjamas earlier, which were just flannel pants, he never liked wearing a shirt to bed.

As he lay in the dark, trying to fall asleep, all Baekhyun could think of was “He’s in your bed, he’s almost fully hard, it wouldn’t take much.” But the thought made him feel sick, he wasn’t that type of man! But he did desperately want to get tangled up in the sheets with him, just get in bed and say “Oh look we fell asleep in the same bed” but he would hate it if Kyungsoo woke up first and got the complete wrong end of the stick.

He glanced at his fully healed, fully beautiful tattoo in the dim light that was pouring in through his blinds. Kyungsoo would always be with him, even if he fucked everything up, the thought made his heart hurt again.

***

Baekhyun woke up groggily, one minute he felt like he’d never sleep and the next saw sunlight trying to creep through his closed eyelids. That wasn’t what woke him up though. It was the sound of his bathroom door closing and locking, which meant Kyungsoo was awake, which meant Baekhyun’s heart was going to start its usual marathon every time Kyungsoo so much as looked at him.

He really tried to get up quickly, so he could continue taking care of the tattoo artist, but it seemed like his brain wanted other things. Only what felt like five seconds later, Baekhyun was being roused awake by a very pant-less Kyungsoo sitting next to him on the sofa.

“Oh, Kyungsoo you’re awake.”

“Yeah,” He said awkwardly, not meeting Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I have extra pants if you want them,” Baekhyun announced quite thoughtlessly, Kyungsoo took a quick look at his bare legs and chuckled a little, “sorry I couldn't put them on you last night…”

“It’s fine, I- I mean, thank you.”

“It’s not a problem,” Baekhyun lifted himself up, forgetting he was quite shirtless, and made his way into his bedroom. He found the cleanest pair of sweat pants he had and made his way back out to where Kyungsoo was perched awkwardly.

Baekhyun threw the sweats at him, whilst stifling a yawn with his other hand. Missing the look Kyungsoo was currently giving him.

“You can wear those home, you can give them back whenever. You hungry?”

“Yeah, I have a raging headache… which is unsurprising really,” Kyungsoo answered, pulling the sweats on. Baekhyun had turned away towards the kitchen, mainly to distract himself from openly ogling Kyungsoo’s junk, but also to see what he even had in the way of food.

“I have pain killers if you need them,” Baekhyun shouted over his shoulder, so that Kyungsoo could still hear him even from the kitchen, “I think hydration is key here.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo’s voice was much closer than Baekhyun had expected, which sent visible shivers down his spine. He turned quickly to find Kyungsoo in the doorway of his kitchen, looking the absolute epitome of cool and sexy, all Baekhyun wanted to do was cry. Instead he ran his hand through his hair and resumed checking out the contents of his fridge. “I’m sorry I caused you trouble last night.”

“You didn’t,” Baekhyun replied easily, Kyungsoo just gave him an incredulous look, “I promise, you weren’t a burden.” Baekhyun really should have went shopping for some essential breakfast ingredients.

“You could have stuck me in a taxi and sent me home,” Kyungsoo began, moving closer to Baekhyun, “but you brought me back here and took care of me, I can't thank you enough.” Now the only thing separating the two of them was the fridge door, Baekhyun shivered again and it wasn’t just from the cold air of the fridge hitting his bare chest.

“I couldn’t send you home, number one I have no idea where you live.” Baekhyun grinned cheekily, and if he didn’t know better he’d have said Kyungsoo blushed, “Plus, I live like two seconds away… I didn’t want to leave you on your own in that state.” Baekhyun decided he best check his cupboards for something since his fridge was void of any decent food.

“I don’t get in states like that…”

“We’ve all done it,” Baekhyun shrugged, it really was no big deal but Kyungsoo was so sweet of course he’d be worried that he put Baekhyun out.

“I mean… I really don’t drink, I don’t want you to think I’m some sort of lush…”

“I don’t,” Baekhyun laughed, “You told me last night you didn’t drink much, which is probably why you were so off your tits.”

“I said that?” Kyungsoo tensed a little, he looked rather mortified with himself. Baekhyun didn’t know why, he didn’t say anything too bad… but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in why Kyungsoo said he was drinking because of _him._

“Yeah,”

“… What else did I say?” Kyungsoo asked carefully, he wasn’t stupid at all but Baekhyun bit his lip, he didn’t want to embarrass Kyungsoo further by repeating what he’d told him in his drunken stupor, it probably meant nothing anyway.

“Erm… not much,” Baekhyun lied, though it didn’t seem to relax Kyungsoo.

“Did I say _why_ I decided to drink?”

“You… erm, may have said something… I don’t remember,”

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo started, he seemed very serious though in the next moment he was definitely looking a little flustered, “I guess its no secret, I honestly thought you’d caught on…” He added, probably not meaning Baekhyun to hear him; and if Baekhyun had any tact whatsoever he may have not asked his next question.

“Caught on?”

“I- erm,” For the first time ever, Kyungsoo looked like a deer in headlights, “you know never mind! I’m gonna have to go, I feel gross and I shouldn’t have put you out like this.” Kyungsoo was shaking his head and backing away from him, making a move towards the bedroom presumably to find his clothes and phone. Baekhyun panicked, had he said something wrong? He wished his brain would move before his mouth did sometimes.

“It’s alright, I can still make some breakfast-” Baekhyun called after him, but Kyungsoo had already disappeared into his bedroom for his clothes. Only reappearing moments later with an almost frantic look in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. You’ve done enough for me already.” He insisted, making his was swiftly to the door for his shoes.

“At least let me walk you to-”

“Baekhyun, please don’t worry. I’ll get these washed and returned to you as soon as possible.”

***

All week Baekhyun hadn’t heard a peep from Kyungsoo. He guessed it was because his tattoo was healed now and didn't need to check on him every five minutes, but Baekhyun felt like a little hole had been left in his heart every time he checked his phone and Kyungsoo hadn’t text.

He texted him a good morning every morning, but hadn’t received much more than a simple ‘Good Morning’ back. So here he was, listening to his professor prattle on about something they’d already covered, moping about Kyungsoo.

Maybe it was the awkwardness from Sunday morning, it seemed like Kyungsoo was embarrassed about the ordeal, though he really didn’t have to be, lots of people got drunk and relied on their friends to take care of them. He’d not hated it either, Jongdae had always got more drunk than he ever did and he never once complained about taking care of him. Baekhyun tapped his pen idly against his thigh, thinking about it.

Kyungsoo had said he’d needed to get drunk, not that he _wanted_ to but that it was necessary; and that it was Baekhyun’s fault for some reason. It’s not like they hadn’t interacted before, Kyungsoo had tattooed him for goodness sake. Baekhyun glanced at the ends of the tattoo that peeked out from under his sleeve. He remembered the pain Kyungsoo had caused, but obviously only because he had to, Kyungsoo didn’t _have_ to be so nice afterwards. Kyungsoo didn’t _have_ to text him every day for the next week to check if he needed anything.

It hadn’t been a problem for them to talk whilst his tattoo was healing… but once he was fine Baekhyun did notice the drop off in text talk. They’d only really seen each other in person at the party since Baekhyun’s arm had healed.

No way though, no way Kyungsoo was _that_ shy. Especially with no pretext, Baekhyun was fairly certain he didn’t know how he felt about him… unless Jongdae had spilled the beans.

A dangerous and ridiculous thought crossed Baekhyun’s mind, so stupid it couldn’t possibly be true. Kyungsoo couldn’t have a little crush on him?

No, of course he couldn’t. That would be wishful thinking, absurdly wishful thinking.

Maybe it was about time Baekhyun did what Minseok had suggested, man up and tell the guy he liked him. What could go wrong? He may never be able to go and get another tattoo off him, but the way he felt about getting the last one, it just may sway in his favour. Then what was the next worst-case scenario? They stop talking, well it would be an absolute shame before they even got to really know each other but it would be sort of similar to what they have now.

Baekhyun’s renewed sense of purpose lead him back to the cafe that afternoon. He didn’t spare a glance at the tattoo shop, and wouldn't be until he was ready. He may have decided on his course of action, but he needed Jongdae to give him a little pep talk or something before he actually went through with it.  
As it turns out, Jongdae wasn’t alone in the coffee shop. Aside from the punters, there was someone else here who definitely wasn’t there for any coffee.

“Hi Chanyeol.” Baekhyun greeted, the tall man shot him an awkward smile and bowed slightly to him in return.

“Hi Baekhyun,” He said. Jongdae wasn’t looking entirely impressed, but neither was he looking angry which meant Chanyeol was in dangerous territory, as it could swing either way for him. Though Baekhyun was certain, with the way Jongdae gushed about Chanyeol, that he’d forgive him for just about anything.

“I was gonna talk to you Jongdae, but I see you’re a little busy.”

“I’m- I mean Chanyeol was-” Jongdae looked conflicted between being there for his friend, and wanting to sort out the conflict between him and his potential boyfriend.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about me, you guys sort it out.” Baekhyun turned on his heel and left before Jongdae could protest, it was better that he sort himself out before Baekhyun. He had to do this one way or the other so he best do it whilst he still had the courage.

Okay, so now he had no pep talk from Jongdae, but his best friend was in an even weirder situation than he was. The other good thing about his venture into the cafe was that now he knew where Chanyeol was, and if he had his hands full with Jongdae then he wouldn’t just be barging in on him and Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun entered the Tattoo Shop, taking a deep breath trying to sort his thoughts out. Much to his complete and utter shock it wasn’t Kyungsoo behind the reception desk. Baekhyun blinked as he processed the fact they had finally hired a receptionist, and a bloody scary one at that.

The man was tall, bleach blonde with a severe undercut and piercings all over his face. He had huge tunnels in his ears, several ear piercings, nose piercings, lip rings and eyebrow piercings, he daresay more than Chanyeol himself. But that wasn’t the most terrifying, he had tattoos all up his neck and onto the side of his head where it was shaved. He had the darkest circles under his sharp-looking eyes and a resting bitch face that rivalled most of the girls in Baekhyun’s class.

However, as soon as Baekhyun had stopped blinking stupidly at him he smiled welcomingly.

“Hi there, have you got an appointment?” He said brightly, with a sweet voice completely catching Baekhyun off guard.

“I-I er- I don’t I’m sorry,” Baekhyun babbled, disbelieving he’d fallen for the ‘book-by-its-cover’ thing again. He shouldn't have been surprised that this guy was a sweetheart.

“Do you want to make an appointment?” He asked pleasantly.

“I need to talk to Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun blurted out, taking Tao a little by surprise but the boy regained his composure quickly.

“Oh! For a consultation?”

“Something like that.”

“Let me go get him for you! What was your name?”

“Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and I are friends…”

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Kyungsoo did say any friends are welcome… I’m new I don’t know anyones faces yet! My name is Tao.” Tao held out a heavily tattooed hand for Baekhyun to shake. The receptionist smiled brightly and beckoned Baekhyun to follow him to the back of the shop where Kyungsoo was hunched over his work station, it looked like he was cleaning up after having a client.

“Kyungsoo?” Tao called to his boss.

“Yes, Tao?” Kyungsoo asked without ceasing his cleaning.

“Baekhyun is here to see you, I know you said friends were welcome but I-”

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo cut Tao off, whipping himself round to face the pair of them. Baekhyun waved awkwardly as Tao remained caught in between the two with his mouth still open.

“Hi,” Baekhyun said in an effort to cut the tension.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo replied, blinking at him at a loss for words. The pair stood and stared at each other for a couple of moments before Tao cleared his throat.

“Yeah I’m gonna leave you to it.” He smiled politely at Baekhyun as he turned to leave. After Tao had disappeared behind the screen and out of earshot, Baekhyun scratched his arm nervously.

“I- er- Hey.” He said lamely.

“Hey…” Another beat of awkward silence and Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kyungsoo I’m really sorry if I upset you last Sunda-”

“I’m sorry for just walking out on yo-” They said at the same time. Baekhyun laughed first, with Kyungsoo following soon after. He took a couple of steps toward Kyungsoo, feeling that it was safe to come within a metre range of the boy.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, and I’m sorry that I did…” Baekhyun began again but Kyungsoo just shook his head and held a hand up to stop him.

“It was me, you didn’t say anything to upset me.” Kyungsoo explained, “I- I mean do you want to come into my office so we can talk for a minute?” This took Baekhyun aback a little, he got the feeling Kyungsoo wanted to have a serious chat with him. That was okay though, since he really _had_ to tell him how he felt, even if that meant they didn’t see each other anymore; at least this way he could get over it.

Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo into his tiny office, where he had all of his art supplies set up. Printer, light-box with a wide array of sketch books and pencils scattered around, and even a Cintiq hooked up to his laptop. Adrenaline was starting to pump through his veins, they hadn’t really spoken to each other since that morning and the gravity of what he was about to say was finally dawning on him.

“You can sit if you like,” Kyungsoo offered pacing around a little, he looked agitated so Baekhyun sat in the hopes that he may feel a little more at ease. “I should tell you why I had a little freak out that morning.” Kyungsoo continued propping himself up on the side of the desk to Baekhyun’s right.

“Okay,” 

“So… I should tell you why I got so drunk that night…”

“Honestly Kyungsoo, I’ve seen worse from Jongdae. It’s not a big dea-” Baekhyun began.

“I like you.” Kyungsoo said quickly, Baekhyun had to blink a few times because surely that didn’t mean what he thought it meant, “I- I dunno I saw you playing earlier in the night and I thought ‘Wow, he looks even more gorgeous when he’s playing the piano’ and just had the idea that I could never match up to you. So I started to drink, liquid courage as they say.” He finished with a very bashful look on his face.

“Wait… you what now?“ Baekhyun asked in disbelief. He felt a little light headed from the confession because surely this had to be a set up or an hallucination.

“I like you.” Kyungsoo reiterated firmly, “I’d have thought Chanyeol or Jongdae would have dropped that bombshell on you by now… and I mean I haven’t kept it well hidden. I know Chanyeol is sick of hearing about how pretty your hands are…” Kyungsoo grimaced at himself, Baekhyun thought maybe he hadn't meant to say that last part aloud.

“Oh,” Baekhyun said stupidly.

“So that’s why I’m really sorry to have just- got blind drunk and caused you hell, it’s not what I wanted… but then you took care of me and were really kind and I just didn’t have the courage to tell you, because if I’d have seen you again I don’t know what I’d have done… kissed you? I mean I didn’t want to take a stupid risk but then you came in here and I just _had_ to tell you… ” Baekhyun watched in awe as Kyungsoo rattled on, unable to control himself.

“I- I- you have a lot more courage than I do.” Baekhyun said finally, cutting Kyungsoo off mid-ramble. The tattoo artist blinked at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Jongdae is really good at keeping secrets…” Kyungsoo looked so puzzled and vulnerable, Baekhyun honestly couldn’t believe what was happening; though he now couldn’t contain the relieved smile that was breaking out on his face, “I’d have thought he’d let slip that I like you too.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah… He teased me about it all the time. I’m ashamed to admit I stalked your shop for at least a month just to look at you.” Baekhyun revealed, finding a new sense of confidence even though what he was now admitting should have him jump in a hole and never resurface. He was shaking from the adrenaline of Kyungsoo confessing first, still disbelieving that the object of his affections had feelings for him too.

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this…” Kyungsoo shook his head, Baekhyun’s heart sank. He should have admitted his attraction to Kyungsoo first, so that he didn’t feel so awkward and unsure about himself.

“I’m sorry, it’s really awful of me…” Baekhyun turned his eyes downward.

“No, I’m just…” Kyungsoo let out a laugh, “that’s how I noticed you.” Baekhyun nearly snapped his neck with how fast he lifted his head to look Kyungsoo dead in the eye. Those gorgeous eyes, which were now gazing into his with such fondness it rendered him completely breathless.

“Oh,” Baekhyun said stupidly once more, causing Kyungsoo to laugh again. He could get used to playing the idiot if it meant Kyungsoo would look at him like that forever.

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo bit into his bottom lip, “Do you wanna go on a date with me?” One side of his mouth pulled up in a cheeky smirk, because he knew the answer and Baekhyun’s returning smile must have rivalled the sun.

“Yes. I really do.”

“Would you be really offended if I kissed you before said date?” Kyungsoo leaned in, resting his hands on the armrests of the chair Baekhyun was sat in. The tone had changed dramatically, no longer was the air filled with the awkward but pleasant feeling of first confessions; now all Baekhyun felt was the heat of lust in the air between them. Baekhyun blinked and zeroed in on his lips, oh god he’d dreamt about those lips; now he was shaking because he knew exactly what would happen once he answered.

“N-no.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo said in the sexiest authoritative voice Baekhyun had ever heard and pulled him up with just one hand on the back of his neck. Baekhyun’s instinct to get up and into Kyungsoo’s personal space was so strong he didn’t need to exert a lot of force on him. Though the feeling in Baekhyun’s legs seemed to vanish the moment Kyungsoo pressed his lips against his, and groaned like a man who’d forbid himself to have such a pleasure. If Baekhyun made a noise he didn’t hear it over the sound of blood pumping in his ears, his hands found purchase on Kyungsoo’s shoulders so he could hold himself together.

He melted against him, feeling the strength in Kyungsoo’s body under his fingers and as Kyungsoo held him closer by the waist. Baekhyun whimpered a little too desperately when Kyungsoo’s tongue found its way into his mouth, but it only spurred Kyungsoo on to kiss him harder.

It was just getting heated when Chanyeol barged in through the closed door.

“Kyungsoo I- oh!” The two of them broke their lip lock but didn’t step away from each other. They turned to face a shell-shocked Chanyeol who was now blinking at them, as if what he was seeing may just be an apparition, or trick of the light.

“Yes, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo answered sounding a little irritated.

“It’s nothing, you guys carry on.” He bowed a little and ducked right back out of the office, closing the door firmly behind him.

“Thanks Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo called. He turned back to Baekhyun looking apologetic for the intrusion. He leaned in once more and pressed a light kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth, he knew the kissing session for today was finished.

“He’s ruined it hasn't he?” Baekhyun grinned at him as they pulled away from each other.

“He ruins everything.”

***

Sexy Epilogue:

Their plan to go out to dinner went right out the window the moment Kyungsoo stepped into Baekhyun’s apartment. He should have known it was coming, as Kyungsoo’s usually bright eyes were dark and dangerous; so as soon as his shoes were off he had Baekhyun pinned to the wall with his lips firmly attached to his.

Baekhyun could barely stand up as Kyungsoo kissed him breathless against the wall next to his coat rack. Kyungsoo’s lips liked to travel and soon he was kissing down the column of Baekhyun’s neck leaving blazing hot trails on his skin in his wake. Baekhyun was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe as he worshipped his skin.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun tried faintly, “I don’t want to go out.”

“Me neither,” Kyungsoo growled into Baekhyun’s collar bone, his deep voice shaking him to his core. Kyungsoo dipped lower to hook his arms around Baekhyun’s thighs to lift him and press him harder against the wall, all the while still sucking marks into his pale skin. Baekhyun groaned as he felt Kyungsoo’s strong body flush against his.

“I should have known you’d be the rough type,” Baekhyun’s hands had found purchase in Kyungsoo’s hair now, he grabbed a handful and pulled each time Kyungsoo hit a sweet spot.

“You make me want to do such bad things to you,” Kyungsoo whispered gravelly into his ear, nipping at the soft skin right underneath. Tingles tumbled from where his teeth made contact with his skin, right down to the tips of his fingers and toes; the sensation had Baekhyun gasping and writhing between Kyungsoo and the wall.

“Oh… Jesus-” Baekhyun’s lips found Kyungsoo’s once again, not being able to take much of the torturous pleasure Kyungsoo’s lips were doing to his neck. It was so very sensitive that Baekhyun honestly thought he may blow his load without even getting undressed. They kissed feverishly, tongues now locked in battle though Kyungsoo was definitely winning because he just kept pressing harder into Baekhyun’s body that was making him lose his mind.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo sounded wrecked, “I can’t take it anymore.” He kissed him hard again, groaning from the back of his throat. This guy was going to kill Baekhyun, each time he made a noise that he was enjoying it as much as the other, the spike of arousal hit Baekhyun right in the pit of his belly, edging him ever closer to an untouched orgasm.

“Huh?” He replied stupidly, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days; but this time, at least, his mind was focused on other things.

“I need to take all your clothes off and I don’t want to do it against this wall,” Kyungsoo gasped against his mouth, in-between their heated kisses.

“Ohh fuck-” Baekhyun’s eyes nearly rolled back into his skull, just imagining Kyungsoo coming undone for him in just a matter of minutes. It was short-circuiting his brain and Kyungsoo was urging him in the right direction before he could even formulate a solution.

“You pick: Couch, or bed?”

“Bed. Bed. Bed.” Baekhyun answered quickly.

“Good.” There was that authoritative voice again. Baekhyun had to get himself together but it was difficult when Kyungsoo was grabbing handfuls of his backside and moaning to himself about how good it felt. Baekhyun’s could never think straight when he was so achingly hard.

Kyungsoo carried him to his bedroom, remembering the way and throwing him onto his bed. It was like one of Baekhyun’s many fantasies come true. Kyungsoo peeled his shirt off, by grabbing the collar and hauling it over his head. It was the second time Baekhyun had seen this chest, covered in tattoos from Japanese dragons, to a batman tribute.

“Why are you so fucking sexy?” Baekhyun heard himself say desperately, now faced with a half-naked Kyungsoo straddling him, trying to sneak his hands under his own shirt. Baekhyun sat up and let him pull the fabric off, Kyungsoo looked at him as though he were crazy.

“ _I’m_ sexy? Have you looked at yourself?” Kyungsoo dipped him against the bed, kissing him sloppily with all teeth and tongues. Goodness knows how Baekhyun didn’t spontaneously combust as their skin pressed together. Kyungsoo sure did know how to _make_ him feel sexy, with the way he touched him, how he kissed him.

Kyungsoo’s hands found their way to Baekhyun’s belt, undoing it quickly without breaking contact with his mouth. 

“Kyungsoo,- ah,” Baekhyun breathed stuttering as Kyungsoo’s hands ghosted over his arousal, “I love you.” Kyungsoo stopped his quest to get Baekhyun’s pants off fully and stared at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun’s mouth really did move before his brain had the chance to catch up, he was about to open his mouth and apologise but Kyungsoo had claimed it once again. This time in a slower, more sensual and loving kiss.

“I love you too, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo whispered constantly now peppering kisses down his neck, over his collarbones, down his chest and stopping short just as he got to the waist band of his boxers, “Let me show you how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I am very sorry to the prompter for this, I personally don't think it's the best I've ever done, but I sincerely hope you like it! Forgive me for the fact its a litttttllllleee different from the prompt. :( 
> 
> So this was the prompt!  
> YFBD-006.  
> Prompt: tattoo shop!au  
> Baekhyun has the hots for Kyungsoo who works at a tattoo shop nearby the apartment building he lives in. After weeks of pining over Kyungsoo from afar, Baekhyun decides to get his shit together and walks into the tattoo shop. A few hours later he walks out with a tattoo and Kyungsoo's phone number.
> 
> If anyone wants to ask me a question you can pop along and drop me a line on my CC! https://curiouscat.me/jkl_401


End file.
